


Will you love me sweetheart?

by mishLisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Assistant Castiel (Supernatural), Bad Parent John Winchester, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester Flirting, Cute, Cute Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester In Love, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester is Obsessed with Castiel, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Flirting, Flirty Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Ending, Hurt Dean Winchester, Idiots in Love, Jealous Dean Winchester, Love, M/M, Making Love, Misunderstandings, Pining, Plot, Possessive Dean Winchester, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Rich Dean Winchester, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishLisha/pseuds/mishLisha
Summary: It's been freaking six months. yes, full Six months and still when Castiel comes out from the office, Dean freaking Winchester will sit outside of the office, in the huge guest area with something new, something different kind of gift in his hand.Dean was asking for Out on a Date. A one date.Dean was in love with Cas, but Cas had some trust issues.So will they make it out?😍
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26





	1. Puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw this Picture in FB and can't stop writing this 😂😍  
> Wanted something fluffy and hot. Here we go 💚💙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been freaking six months. yes, full Six months and still when Castiel comes out from the office, Dean freaking Winchester will sit outside of the office, in the huge guest area with something new, something different kind of gift in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just saw this photo in FB and couldn't stop myself from writing this. Because I love to share my ideas with you. But there maybe mistakes please pardon me 😍😍
> 
> And look at his eyes 💚💚 ughhh those are so precious
> 
> By the way wanted some fluffy hot thing so, here we go 💚💙💚💙
> 
> Your big kudos and comments are so welcome and love to here from you 😍💐

It's been freaking six months. yes, full Six months and still when Castiel comes out from the office, Dean freaking Winchester will sit outside of the office, in the huge guest area with something new, something different kind of gift in his hand.

And his beautiful majestic sparkling green eyes will looking into Castiel's eyes like he is trying to sinking into his soul.

"Heyya Cas, how was your day sweetheart?" He gave his best innocent smile while standing up and walking toward him hugging a precious little bundle of cuteness to his chest.

"Jesus Christ Dean! You know this is crazy. you can't just hold a cute little adorable puppy on your chest and walking like it's nothing, middle of the guest area of my freaking office.

Castile burst out as soon as he saw Dean with the puppy. His eyes went wide but it's shining with excitement as he kept looking at the puppy.

Dean started to poutine.

"Damn. that means you gonna reject this cutest baby over here, just like you did to my other 172 gifts? You can't be serious Cas?"

Castiel rolled his eyes while reaching to pet the little puppy who was eagerly started to licking Castiel's long tan fingers.

Dean just glanced over that and licked his lips unconsciously just like every time he did when he was around Castiel.

"So that means you want me to send this innocent guy back to the shop again and destroy his happiness because you don't trust and accept my love for you? Isn't it Cas?"

Cas rolled his eyes again.

"You can keep him. I know you will. it's not like you are allergic to puppies just like kittens" Castiel kept petting the puppy as he felt Dean's piercing eyes on him.

"Unfortunately with my strict time table and office life I can't look after him, he deserved a happy life with an Angelic, lovely, beautiful human, just like you. You are An Angel, you are so lovely and you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life Cas, so this guy should be yours"

"You are unbelievable Winchester, your flirty lines get childish day by day" Castiel snorted.

"Hey by the way how did you know that I'm allergic to kittens, looks like someone secretly interesting in me? Are you stalking me, Castiel Novak?" Dean smirked at him.

Castiel got blush within seconds.

"Don't be ridiculous Dean, obviously Sam told me"

"Hmm, so you gonna accept this cutie? please? Because seriously Cas, I don't want to destroy his happy smile, just look at him sweetheart"

Castiel glared at Dean.

"Dean don't do this, you can't take advantage of my puppy weakness" Dean grinned.

"You wanna go back to that horrible, dark pet shop again little puppy? No? Yes I know I know puppy. what to do, your happened to be papa is going to reject you" Dean blinked twice dramatically.

Castiel rolled his eyes maybe a hundredth time.

"God I can't believe I'm gonna do this, alright alright give him to me" Castiel didn't look at Dean but held his hand to get a little puppy from Dean.

Dean just staring at Castiel with a very genuine pleased smile.

"You gonna accept my gift Cas?"

"Hmm but only this one, and don't even think about to bring more animals ever again" Castiel threatened while took the puppy to his chest. It was warm and god it's smells like Dean. Great.

"Okay I promise Cas, and, and this means I have a chance? Cas will you go out with me? One date Cas?"

"Oh no, not at all" Castiel quickly answered ignoring Dean's puppy eyes. God Castiel can't stop blushing around Dean.

"Yeah? But your eyes and flushed cheeks telling another story. they are telling the opposite Sweetheart" Dean slowly came to Castiel's personal space and leaned towards him.

"Just only one chance. One date sweetheart, please?" He whispered.

"Castiel was lost in Dean for a second as he was staring at Dean's beautiful eyes but suddenly very excited puppy jumped to Dean's face and started lick his whole left eye earning a surprised yelp from Dean.

Castiel started to laugh and he launched until tears coming from his eyes.

"You know you are a good boy, you already proved that you can protect your papa" Castiel pretended to talk to the puppy and kissed its head.

It's time for Dean to roll his eyes.

"Whatever, Cas just tell me why do you hate me this much?"

"Dean don't be silly, you know I don't hate you, you are my friend," Castiel said walking towards the door as Dean followed him.

"No, you are obviously hating me" Dean held both hands to the sky and said.

"Stop being dramatic and please go home now, Sam told me tomorrow is a big day for you"

"Hmm wish if you there with me as my boyfriend"

Castiel blushed again.

"Damn baby don't do that, you don't know what you doing this to me when you blushes like that, I'm gonna eat you alive" Dean groaned.

"Dean please stop your nonsense and now go home" Dean sighed.

"Yeah, yeah I will just wait, I brought puppy's all equipments"

"Aww you are such a great friend Dean, you know?" Castiel gave him a smile and Dean pouted at Castiel.

"No I'm not, can't you see that I'm a pure boyfriend material sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"Nope, and now hurry up and give your mentioned puppy stuff and go home safely, and All the very best for tomorrow Dean.

"Thank you, babe, but it's a big day so how about a good luck kiss on lips?" Dean grinned.

"Dean! Just go home please"

"Ouch, no kiss Cas?"

"No kiss Dean absolutely not"

"You are so mean Cas"

"Oh I thought you said that I'm an Angel a few minutes ago"

"Hmm yes you are my mean lovely beautiful Angel"

"Shut up Dean" Castiel tried hard to not laugh at it but his lips betrayed him.

However Dean helped him to settle the little puppy with his temporary cage in Castiel's car. Then Castiel opened his car door and climbed in but suddenly stopped. Dean was grabbing the door for him standing next to him.

"Oh, Sam?" Castiel said and Dean turned to the side wondering what Sam was doing in the car park as he knew he was in the office right now.

"Muah" Suddenly Castiel pressed a kiss on Dean's cheek and quickly go inside the car and close the door.

Dean gasped and touched his cheek in awe like its the most breakable thing in the world.

Castiel chuckled when he saw Dean's shocked and awed face.

"Good luck in advance Dean, and it's a friend's kind of kiss, and thank you very much for this little honey bun, just drive home safely okay? good night Dean" Then he was gone.

Dean just stood there grinning like an idiot. Maybe I still have a chance, maybe Castiel will like me, maybe he will accept me, YES! Dean fist bump to the air and walking towards his beloved Impala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about it 😊
> 
> Your big kudos and comments are so welcome and love to here from you 😍💐  
> Have a great day 💐


	2. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way they became friends. Dean is a lovesick puppy and Castiel has trust issues. But however Cas got to know Dean is not that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I really enjoy written this one because I really love love love Flirty Dean and shy Cas😍😍
> 
> There must be mistakes in the fic, very sorry about that.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Your big kudos and comments always welcome and they are make me feel better 😍😍

Castiel can remember the day he and Dean become friends.

It was after like two weeks since Dean started to ask him out and hitting on Castiel. Dean's unstoppable flirtings, gifts, pinning on him happened daily without any doubt.

At first, Castiel turned down Dean's date requests kindly and respectfully. He tried his best to be nice to his boss's elder brother, who was running his own company separate from Sam's company. Castiel was working as an Executive Assistant of Sam Winchester. At that point, Dean was only his boss's elder brother, not a friend but Castiel respect him because he is Sam's family, that's all. Otherwise, Castiel knew how to treat people like Dean. rich, spoiled, Narcissistic brats who have no idea of the value of people or never gave any respects for others, just easygoing, manipulative, selfish, patronizing, and demanding bastards.

and Castiel didn't know anything about Dean right now but he can imagine his character very clearly.

So that evening Castiel just came out from the lift wishing Dean wouldn't be in the guest area which Sam personally involved in the decor as modern and go green theme.

The place was beautiful, all green with lots of indoor plants, pots a little beautiful water pond with a pouring little waterfall. In front of the door, there was the reception table and Donna was always there with a cheeky and kind smile plaster on her lips. She has always been polite and never even glance over when Dean and Castiel argued about the gifts and dating since the first day.

On other hand Sam. Poor Sam got to know about his brother is trying to date his Executives Assistant and he goes meek about that. Whatever reason he was never talking about that with Castiel to his relief.

As soon as Castiel saw Dean with a hand full of boxes Castiel stopped on his heels and sighed heavily. He glared at Dean only once then quickly walked towards the door ignoring Dean's happy face who's coming towards him beaming like a child.

"Hey Cas, I missed you, it's been a while since the last time I saw you," Dean said and grind over the boxes which was he holding up.

Castiel glared at him, barely stopped his sarcastic reply dancing on his tip of the tongue.

"Seriously? Mr. Winchester, you were here yesterday at exactly the same time and we were talking just like this yesterday, in right here" He said politely as much as he could, without showing his anger.

"Yeah I mean it's just yesterday and, what? it's like ahh.. Umm yeah, it's like 1440 minutes so yes, of course, that's a long time, when I couldn't able to see you Cas" Dean replied with a lovely smile.

Castiel just glanced at his shoes holding his breath, how much he felt angry about this man but when it's come to Dean's flirting Castiel can't help but wanted to laugh out loud. But he can't just give up on his pride like that. So he tried his best to hold his laugh.

"Sweetheart you are holding your breath don't do that, just let it go, you can laugh okay? And I know you like it when I flirt with you" Dean smirked.

Okay, that's not nice. 1. He called Castiel sweetheart, how dare he. And 2. He caught Castiel trying to stop his laughter. Castiel's cheek getting blush and he couldn't able to hide it how much he tried.

Castiel looked directly into Dean's eyes after few seconds, this time crossing his arms across the chest.

"Mr. Winchester, first of all, you can't call me sweetheart, and second No, I don't like when you flirting. So if you excuse me now I have to go, have a pleasant evening" With that Castiel put a step towards the main door.

"Wohoww wait wait" Dean yelped and came in front of him quickly covering his way.

"Wait, I think you just lied Cas, and it's okay. and by the way please accept this treat Cas, I guarantee you this is the best donuts in the whole city, and I didn't know which tastes you like so I brought all of the flavors they have, would you like to try one Cas?" Dean asked in a very kind way.

This is not the first time Dean brought food like this. there is one time Dean brought Pie boxes just like this, all the flavors whatever shop he swore as "the best". Castiel was pissed at that time so he just burst out and said he hates pies.

Dean's face got pale in front of Castiel's eyes and then he whispered to pie boxes like "Shh shh he just joked okay? please don't mind that, he loves you, he just lied and he didn't mean that "

Castiel got few seconds to understand that Dean is talking to pies and he couldn't stop his laugh. And Dean also laughed with him.

And then today same like that he had brought donuts.

"Mr. Winchester we already talked about this. Please don't bring anything for me, please for the god sake. And I don't eat donuts so please take this with you" Castiel said with a very controlled voice.

"But why, everyone loves donuts"

"Maybe, but I don't like"

"Coz I brought them?"

"No, I don't like sweets"

"That makes sense though Cas, you are so so sweet and you don't need to eat any sweet"

Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Winchester I have to go now"

"Wait wait just a sec," Dean said and ran few steps to the large ceramic reception table and put the donuts boxes there then came back to Castiel.

"Okay now seriously tell me Cas, what will happen if you accept my gifts for once Cas? It's a gift. You keep those, and how many times do I have to ask you to not call me Mr. Winchester" Dean said stepping close to Castiel.

Castiel cleared his throat. This man is so stubborn.

Before he answered that they heard a tiny voice ahead of them.

Donna's head popped up over donuts boxes.

"Um excuse me, can I know who is the owner of these heavenly smelling donuts?" Donna asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh, those are Castiel's" Dean replied with a matching grin as someone praised his gift.

"Oh, No Donna actually they are not mine, they are Mr. Winchester's"

"Not actually they gifted to Castiel so now they belong to him" Dean argued.

"Ok ok, if you don't mind can I have one?" Donna asked with a pleading smile.

"Yes please help your self" Both Dean and Castiel said together and then looked at each other surprised.

Dean smirked.

"See, we even think just the same thing at the Same time, we are a match made in heaven Cas," Dean said chuckling. Castiel’s cheeks burn intensely.

"Oh god these are Golden, Mr. Winchester you know exactly what to bring your loved ones. bless you, Cassie sweetie just say yes to him, for this donuts sake, ughh they are delicious" Donna interrupted with a mouth full of donuts and powder all over around her mouth from powered donut which she was eating.

"Donna!" Castiel said with a warning tone and glared at her.

"See Cas, told you. they are perfect and you should listen to your wise friend there"

"Mr. Winchester listen, you can't keep doing this. You are playing with my job, and I have explained lots of time about this, and clearly, this is not gonna happen because I don't do dates, I'm really really sorry Mr. Winchester.

Castiel is now not angry he just wanted to go home.

He didn't want to see how Dean's unbelievably handsome face falling every time when Castiel reject him.

"Cas, I'm asking only for one da" Dean stopped his mouth as they heard something dropped around somewhere so hard. Both of them gasped and looked at the reception table.

"Oh, where's Donna? What's that sound?" Castiel asked and his eyebrows raised with a questioning look.

"Wait a minute is that she?" Dean asked walking around the reception table checking the floor and suddenly he cursed.

"Son of the bitch" Dean quickly get down for something and very curious Castiel ran towards him.

"Oh my god Donna" Castiel shouted and go down to his knees to help Dean to lift Donna who was laid on the floor unconsciously but kind of shaking and some hives were all over her hands, red patches all over her face.

"What's happening Donna, oh god, Donna please talk to me" Castiel cried with fear.

"All right Donna, Donna hey stay with me can you talk, Cas the water glass" Surprising Castiel, Dean knew what to do. not like Castiel. he was so scared and didn't know what to do or what's happening. Castiel goes on autopilot and did what he was asked to do, he grabbed the water glass from the table and gave it to Dean.

Dean spread some water on Donna's face.

"Hey, Donna can you hear me? tell me what happened"

Donna opened her eyes.

"Pea..nmutss.... All..ergg...." Donna tried to talk but the sound came very weakly and wheezing sound. But Dean's seems like he understands what's happening as his eyes went wide.

"Holy fuck" Dean cursed and the next second he got Donna to his strong hands like it's nothing, just like he is lifted some grocery bags.

"Cas, hurry she is having breathing trouble. It's allergic. We have to take to her to the hospital" Dean was already going to his car when Castiel run after him after briefly said something to the security guard to inform Sam.

Dean drove very speed as his beautiful mighty impala roared very powerfully. Dean called 911 right after he took Donna on the back seat with Castiel. Dean said them about their position and the road he driving right now.

"I'm talking to her hospital coz her situation is not good I will stop the car as soon as I saw the ambulance then you can take her"

Dean was very smart. Castiel just listened to him while checking on Donna. Dean is not an easygoing boy as Castiel thought. he could have been just ignoring Donna and call 911 in the office or ask Sam to take care of the situation and sneaking out of the office. But here he is, taking them to the hospital by himself. Okay, one point to Dean Winchester.

They ended up transfer Donna to the ambulance on the way and they drive behind it to the hospital. Sam already called both of them and informed her family.

Both of them waited for the doctor to ask about her situation. They didn't talk. also surprisingly Dean was very quiet and his face was very upset. Suddenly he looked at Castiel.

"Cas, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I should apologize to Donna too"

"Um, Mr. Winchester why'd you apologize? it's not your fault. I mean I know you brought donuts, but you didn't know she was allergic to peanuts, and basically, you brought those for me, I don't have any allergies to them. So it's not your fault

Wow, Castiel Never thought he will talk to Dean like this, that he will comfort Dean like this ever but here he is, trying to make Dean feel better like they are some besties. But hey Dean deserved that after what he did tonight. It's kind of a brave thing to do with guilty thoughts or not.

Dean signed heavily looking at Castiel. His eyes were very sad.

"But Cas, after all, Donna is in the hospital because of my donuts"

Castiel was going to say something but the door opened and a doctor came out. he stopped when he saw Dean and Castiel.

"You are with this patient right?"

"Yes yes Doctor, how's she?" Castiel's voice was impatient.

"It was allergic, sometimes allergies hit the patient heart and that's very dangerous. She was in that situation. But nothing to worry about now, We already gave her injection and antibody treatments and now she is 100%fine, you can see her after she wake-up"

They thanked the doctor.

"Well, I hope you feel better now, she is fine," Castiel said giving a smile at Dean as Dean sighed.

"Yeah, and Cas thank you, for staying with me and saying those things to me"

"Of course Mr. Winchester, I would be here. coz she is my friend, my co-worker, and I should be thanking YOU for doing all of this. Thinking with the brain at the moment, taking her to the hospital, calling the ambulance, waiting here with me, everything, so Thank You" Castiel gave him a beautiful smile and said.

Dean's face lit up with that and he staring at Castiel's face.

"You are so beautiful Cas, both inside and outside"

Castiel just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"God Mr. Winchester would you please stop, at least not in the hospital," He said through his laugh.

"Anything for you Angel" Dean wink at him.

They talked with Donna after she woke up. Then both of them came to Dean's car.

"Son of the bitch, I was planning a big entrance to the first time you sit on my beloved baby, but it's already happened in an unexpected way. So anyhow meet this is baby" Dean express and pretending like he is presenting the car.

"She is beautiful Mr. Winchester, seems like she's in good hands. She is marvelous and shining"

"God. Really Cas? Don't talk like that, you make me marry you in here in the hospital car park" Dean said in awe.

Castiel chuckled again.

"What I just praised her" It's unbelievable how easily Castiel started to Smiles, laugh, and talk comfortably in front of Dean like this, a hour ago He was hating the guy. And now? Look at him.

"So how you feeling now?" Castiel asked.

"She is okay, no life threatens, so I think I can sleep peacefully tonight" Dean answered.

"Seriously you should not be worry, you just saved her life"

"I don't know about that Cas, but hey thank you very much, you are really sweet to say that." Dean gave him a genuine smile.

"Hmm, soo Mr. Winchester?"

"Yes, Cas?"

Castiel turned to Dean, facing him, and just held his hand toward Dean, before his mind gets changed.

"Friends?" Castiel asked.

Dean gasped looking at Castiel's Beautiful gorgeous blue gems, and the next second Dean took the offered hand and shook with covering it with his other hand, soothing Castiel's hand with his thumb softly.

"Definitely friends. It's an honor to me sweetheart" Dean whispered.

"And Please call me Dean, Cas," He said like a begging.

"Okay, fine, Dean," Castiel said like he is testing it from his lips. Dean groaned making Castiel chuckles.

"By the way, I should be very rude if I didn't tell you that you have a very kind heart Dean" Castiel tried very hard not to blush.

Dean looked like he got surprised by that.

"Well, what should I say, that whole kind heart belongs to you sweetheart," Dean said looking into his eyes.

Castiel looked away and laughed at that. His cheeks are burning and he couldn't be redder at that time.

"Oh my god Dean, you are........ You are very bad, very very bad" Castiel just made sure not to look at Dean right now as he knew he was blushing dangerously. He just tried to open the car door but suddenly Dean was behind him.

"Please let me Cas," With that Dean opened the car door for him. Dean's face was a few inches away from Castiel's.

Castiel shook his head to not show to his excitement and made a face.

"Such a good gentleman"

"Oh yes I am, so now, after all, you had just flirted with me, and we became friends, now baby can I take you to a dinner out tonight?" Dean asked leaning towards him a bit. His voice smoothes but a bit seductive at the same time.

"Not at all Dean, I didn't flirt with you, you helped me and my friend and I just appreciate that, that's all, no flirting, no dinner outing, I'm sorry"

Dean pouted at him.

"Hmmmmm okay then, and can I drop you home then? Will you tell me your address?" Dean smirked.

"Very smooth mister, no way, but I would be very much thankful if you can drop me by my office if you don't mind, then I can drive home"

Dean made a dramatic face as Castiel cut out his last attempt too.

"Okay, Mr. No fun and date hater. your wish is my command" Dean said while Castiel chuckled at that softly.

So that's the day they become friends. Castiel still does not believe Dean much, but however, they are not strangers anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how's the fic? Tell me? 😍😍😍😍😍  
> Your big kudos and comments always welcome and they are make me feel better 😍😍


	3. It's a falling in love at first sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel keep pushing Dean away and Gabriel is being the big brother and advice him.
> 
> And then Castiel recall their first time meeting.
> 
> And that day Dean and Sam also had a conversation which Castiel didn't know about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back 😊👋  
> Hope you like this chapter and sorry for the mistakes.😍
> 
> This chapter is so so cheesy and fluffy 😁😍
> 
> Please be free to tell me what you think about the fic.  
> 😍😍

"Woah.. who's this little fella, well hello little puppy what's your name by the way?"

Castiel heard the puppy's little happy barking, howls, and growls and his older brother's voice on his porch. His face lit up with a happy smile while he walked to the porch.

"Yo little bro, you wounded my heart, never mentioned that you gonna extend your family, how dare you not invited me to choose my little nephew here" Gabriel complained picking little puppy and cuddling it to his chest.

Castiel of course rolled his eyes.

"Don't be an idiot Gabe, now meet this little baby here Miracle, Miracle meet my weird older brother Gabriel" Castiel pretended like he is introducing them.

"Oh and I didn't adopt Miracle myself, actually um it's, it's a gift" Sometimes Castiel cursed his hormones for making him blush every time when it's come to even mention Dean.

"Ooohh I see..... Let me guess, it's from the Loverboy Winchester, isn't it?" Gabriel teased.

"Oh! Oh.. wait a minute, is that mean you accepted his date? Oh OMG are you guys together or something now?" Gabriel practically ran to Castiel and grabbed his shoulder in one hand still Miracle in his other hand.

"What? No, Are you crazy Gabe? I'm not. we are not, it just, I had to take Miracle okay? I didn't want to see him again in a cage of that pet center. So I just adopted him from Dean, and you know how much I love dogs and puppies Gabe" Castiel gave an explanation of what actually happened.

"Hmm, is that so? But you know you are a huge idiot Cassie, I don't understand what you thinking, you were the same as this since you are a child" Gabriel's voice changed to something pissed tone.

"I mean you always wanted a puppy when you were a child but never tried to get one even didn't ask, and after you became an adult after you owned your own house you never tried to get one, till now, thanks to that lovesick Winchester decide to gave you one" Gabriel snorted.

"And I can't understand why don't you ever fight to get what you want, you just waiting and watching until the things you love slipping through your hands. Never trying to have it, you so scared Cassie"

Castiel was glaring at his annoying elder brother even he knew Gabriel was right.

"You know I don't care what you thinking, I just do what I want to do and I have my own excuses for everything which I don't want to explain to you" Castiel shooted back.

"Yeah of course you do, you have your pathetic excuse to cover your sad dumb ass. Cassie, look I'm worrying about you okay? I know you like Dean, but I don't know why you keep pushing him away, I mean give the man a chance" Castiel tried to say something but Gabriel held his hand sign to wait.

"Let me finish bro, I mean I still not had a chance to meet the guy, but the information I got about him and considering the time he hitting on you and the entire courtship he carried out until now was wonderful. I mean is it been like 6 months?" Gabriel asked.

"It's eight months to next week" Castiel answered making sure to not looking at Gabriel.

"Wow bro really? You seriously turn down that kind of man? Dude just brush your brain out of that rust a bit and open your eyes wide and look what you doing, man don't be stupid to lose that kind of love, Cassie you deserved to be loved"

Gabriel put Miracle down and patted on Castiel's shoulder.

"Yeah? Am I now?" Castiel gave him a sarcastic laugh.

"You know Gabe, I thought you already know that I do not believe in love, and of course I normally hate rich brats who playing with other's hearts and lives. And it's not like I'm telling that Dean is a bad guy, but he was an "a happy-go-lucky" attitude person before. You know this carefree Casanova, so why'd he suddenly have this major and huge crush on me? ME Gabe? can you believe that? Don't you see some weirdness there?" Castiel huffed annoyingly.

"So, you mean this Dean guy is up to something and he is not genuine about you? All these "eight months" Are those things just an act? Is that what you tell me to believe?" Gabriel air quotes the eight months because he was a bit mad at his brother.

"I don't know Gabe and I don't want to think about that, maybe it would be a bet, or maybe he just lost a bet so he had to sleep with me or some nerd guy as the bet. so I'm his brother's Executive Assistant and a nerd too, so who knows he chose me as the easiest victim"

Shit, Castiel's whole body shivered with that thought. Dean was his friend now. he seems like a good guy. So how Dean will feel if he had heard what he said about him right now, shit.

"Shit Gabe it really came out very bad way, I did not mean to say something like that, it's very inappropriate to say something like that behind your friend, Dean is a really good person. I mean if I say objectively. And he had never tried to seduce me or something like that just always being very polite about his courtship or whatever it is" Castiel felt so bad about what he said. The truth was he didn't trust Dean like a lover or relationship type but as a human, he was a good person, really good person, kind of best.

Gabriel started to laugh.

"See you can't even stand to say a word against the guy, you like him too Cassie, besides I guess that even your Handsome boss never pushed you to his brother, right? No pressure from him right?" Gabriel asked.

"No, never. Sam is a very good gentleman too, he never even talk with me about his brother anymore after he gets to know about Dean's idea about me" Castiel answered.

"So Cassie you can try, at least once. please little brother give it to try, you deserve the love" Gabe pointed out. But Castiel laughed at him bitterly.

"Yeah? Love? Gabe c'mon tell me who ended up being happy with love? Huh? No one? You do love, then you ended up with a broken heart that's how it worked" Castiel stated.

"Where are these coming from? Is that about your ex Dick Roman?" Gabriel raised his eyebrows with suspensions.

"What No, eww, it's been years and I don't want to even remember his name, and I don't name that as love, I didn't love him, never. actually, I didn't love anyone in my life if I being honest. just a few datings that's it" Castiel shrugged.

"Yeah I know, and you didn't believe in love because you never met a real guy, all the guys you dated those days, were assholes, but now when you met a really nice guy you just ignoring him and run away from him for your dear life, use your brain please" Gabriel glared at him.

"Oh stop it, Gabe, just look at our sis, what happened to Anna? Huh? her beloved boyfriend Raphael, what did he do? what happened to them? he cheated on her, she never gave him a chance to talk to her again, and now trying to fix her heart alone. and then Meg, her husband Crowley chose his work against her after one year of married life and they already applied for the divorce, ah how about our Michael, his fiancee said him to No before one month to their wedding and Michael still crying over her. And wait, wait I have more. Alfie and Kevin broke up a few months ago. they both still messaging me and saying their story sobbing all nights and days" Castiel kept going and Gabriel shook his head like unbelievable how stupid his brother was.

"And finally how about you Gabe? you broke up with Kali two years ago and you still single. How about that?" Castiel asked.

"You know little bro you are a number one idiot. man, seriously? People broke up, they leave, they come back, it's human nature. people change, but that's not the fact, the real game is to find the best one who really wants to be with us whatever happened. and to find the matching person. If they match they will stay or not they will leave, but the thing is you have to try, then you can figure out. but you can't just hold on your life because of what happened to your family member's love life or your friend's love life, they are absolutely different from each other" Gabriel explained.

"And the best example is me, Kali and I broke up with understanding, we are still friends, but now we don't have romantic feelings for each other, she got married a few months ago I'm happy for her, and also if you remember how many dates I enjoyed after that relationship you will never bring my name to this argument, and besides I found this "searching for your soulmate" life is amazing for me," Gabriel said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah you and your soulmate searching" Castiel said crinkling his nose.

"Whatever Cassie, I'm just telling you just forget all of your stupid reasons and give that guy a chance, and I mean dude, c'mon... Dean got you a puppy...A puppy!!!! Just give him a chance" Gabriel begged.

"I don't think so Gabe, I don't think I will ever do that" Castiel said but his heart was screaming not to say like that.

Castiel recalled the memory of their first time meeting.

It all started like this. Sam and Castiel were friends a few years back but not like close friends like now, but they knew each other, and when Sam called him and asked to join him to his newly opened company Castiel happily accepted it.

Castiel had a habit of came to the office very early. so because of that most of the time, he was the first one who came to the office in the morning.

He is one perfect man when it's come to his professional career life, he mostly covered and checked every side of the office and works hard to help Sam to carry the new company workload. He never caged inside his post but take care of everything he could do.

So that was after two months he joined the company. That day also he went early to the office as usual. and normally he used to brings two coffees for himself and his friend/boss Sam. It's like a habit and Sam was very thankful for that when every day he coming to the office in a rush.

So today also Castiel put his coffee on his own table then looked around to make sure that his office room was perfectly clean, dusting here and there. He opened his window curtains and get a beautiful view of the city, grabbing his coffee again and having a drink from it. then he walked towards Sam's office room. He was murmuring Taylor Swift's “Shake It Off” and was shook his hips to the rhythm for the entire time. And he really didn't care about those around him. Of course, there was no one here right now.

So he entered Sam's room just like that and the room was a bit dark he didn't go for the light and put the coffee on Sam's table using the table mat. Then walked towards the huge window line to open up the curtains holding his own coffee. Whole-time singing and dancing.

Sometimes he opened Sam's curtains in the morning when he comes to put the coffee because he believed morning sunshine will help to make the morning mood better. This entire time he was singing, shaking his hips, and obviously didn't notice the man who sat on the chair in front of Sam's chair. The room was filled with a bit of darkness earlier but now it's totally filled with morning light after Castiel opens the curtains. and now the man can see Castiel's round and bubble ass which was Castiel shaking with his singing. The man was covering his mouth tightly to stopping his laughter but never got off his eyes on this strange guy.

Then suddenly Castiel turned around and then two things happened the next second.

1 Castiel screamed and jump back making half of his coffee spilled on him.

2 The man (Unbelievably handsome) who was covering his mouth with his both hands stood within a flash and tried to come near to Castiel, like a helping gesture, but still laughing.

Castiel's heart was trying to come out and he can feel it hammered in his chest. His eye's wide and he was frozen in his place.

The man was still laughing and he was now bending a little bit because he can't stop his laughter.

Next second Castiel slowly turned to normal.

"Hey, you okay there?" The man questioned and tried to put a step toward Castiel.

"Hold there, who the hell are you? What are you doing in Sam's office room, oh god are you a thief? Just answer me before I call the security and.."

Castiel's shaking voice cut off by the stranger.

"Woah, woah just calm down okay, I'm Dean, Dean Winchester. Sam's elder brother" Dean said holding his hands like he didn't mean any harm.

Then Castiel's brain ticked and he turned red completely. making Dean chuckle more.

"Oh my god Mr. Winchester I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to.."

"Hey it's fine, it's my fault I'm sorry, and can I know who you are?"

"Oh god, where are my manners, sorry again, I'm Castiel Novak and I really really didn't see you sitting there," Castiel said and held his hand toward Dean who quickly grabbed it and shook it smiling at him. His hand was hard and soft at the same time, with broad palm and long, thick, fingers and it's warm when it's clapped with Castiel's hand.

"It's very nice to finally meet you Castiel, you are the Executive Assistant. I have heard about you a lot from my brother, and I'm totally sorry for scaring you like that, I really should have talked to you before you turn and get shocked but" Dean's very professional mood Swang into a laugh a bit, remembering the scene.

"But actually I was distracted by your absolutely magnificent singing and that dazzling and sexy dance, so I couldn't able to say a word but watching the show" Dean grinned and Castiel's mouth hanging open and he thought his face was on fire. He can practically feel his cheeks burning.

Dean just staring at those bright rosy features on his cheeks, fighting back the laughter that wanted to break out.

Castiel didn't know what to say but then he remembered his hand is still covering by Dean's big and warm hand, he lifts his eyes to find Dean was staring at him and that look on his eyes did something to Castiel's heart. But he shook off that strange feeling and gave a little soft tug on his hand thinking maybe Dean get the hint and release his hand.

But no he is just staring still and didn't release his hand.

"Um.. Mr. Winchester"

"Yes, Castiel?"

Castiel didn't say anything but trailed his eyes to their hands not wanting to say it loud and embarrassing Dean. But nope Dean didn't get the hint.

"Um.. I think I'm gonna need it back" Castiel said this time tugging his hand a little bit harder. But Dean didn't release it yet but looked at their hands and smiled broadly.

"You sure you want it back Cas? Coz I can hold it for you more" Dean asked softly.

Castiel opened and closed his mouth a few times but words didn't come. This is so embarrassing.

"I'm just messing with ya Cas, I'm sorry if I'm scared you again" Dean chuckled and gave a warm squeeze to his hand before releasing it.

"Oh hey, looked at the mess I did, please let me help you" Dean pointed at Castiel's coffee-soaked trench coat and he was already in Castiel's personal space tried to wipe down the spilled coffee. Castiel had to collect himself before Dean touching him and make him blast right here.

"Oh, no it's fine Mr. Winchester, it's totally fine I can manage it, um thank you, thank you for trying to help" Castiel quickly put a step back and said.

"Oh okay, then cool," Dean said beaming at him.

"And you know, please call me Dean, when you call me Mr. Winchester it sounds like I'm a very old man"

"Oh No, I mean no I did not mean that, you are not old. You are definitely not old. I mean I can see that. And I mean yes yes you are right. Um yeah I will try"

Dean couldn’t have fought the laugh that came out when Castiel babbling to save the moment.

"And by the way, why are you in the office so early, I think you should be the first one who came to the office beside the security and cleaning officers," Dean asked and Castiel started to remove his coffee soaked trench coat.

"Actually yes normally I like to come office earlier, it's kind of easy to start work peacefully"

"Wow, not bad" Dean started looking over Castiel's newly revealed office suit. "I think now I kinda like the thing, what coffee did to your trench coat, because it was covering some great view for whole the time"

Dean said like he never heard the Castiel reply because he was too busy with scanning Castiel head to toe. Dean chuckled when he saw Castiel go completely blushed again.

But also Castiel got a bit angry about this flirty king. How dare he talking like this and why the hell his body decided to got blush for every and each word coming out from the Dean's mouth.

"Actually Mr. Winchester what are you doing in your brother's office this early morning, I mean I'm not judging or something, but just curious. And is Sam aware that you are coming? or you want me to call him and inform him that you are waiting for him?"

Dean sighed and for the first time Dean's happy face turned into a very sad mood and he glanced over his shoes not looking at Castiel. And Castiel decided he didn't like this new look on Dean's face. He liked Dean's happy face.

"Actually I really wanted to see my little brother this morning, was having a hard time and wanted to talk with someone, but I knew my stupid brother not coming to office this early but it's near to come here rather than going to his house, so I came here even if I have to wait here for him," Dean said his face still covering with that sad facial expressions.

"Oh"

That's the only thing Castiel said.

Really Cas //oh?//

Then slowly Dean lift his head and looked at Castiel.

"Actually then you came to my life and THAT happened around us, you made me laugh, and here we are talking. and believe it or not, you had fixed me and I really feel better now. Maybe more than, if I talked with Sammy, please don't tell him that though" Dean chuckled.

//I came to his life?// okay strange very strange//

Castiel tilted his head with confusion. And then Dean's brain screamed at him. Fuck he was fucking cute when he doing that. Shit, Castiel what have you got? Magic? Dean licked his lips staring at Castiel's lips.

Castiel kept thinking about what Dean had said but same time he felt sorry for this guy over here. He can understand that feeling, he also wants to talk with his brother when he feels upset. Castiel wanted to do something to cheer his mood again. Oh hey, there is the best thing. Sam's coffee.

"Hey, would you like to have a coffee, Mr. Winchester?" Castiel asked beaming at him.

"Oh, you have some?"

"Yes, of course, please take this, I brought it to Sam, but I can order another one for him, so no problem," He said offering said coffee to Dean's hand.

"Are you sure Cas?" Why he keeps calling me Cas. No one calls me Cas.

"Yes of course"

"Ohh, you are a real Angel you know, thank you Very much Cas," Dean said taking the coffee cup from Cas, but made sure to brush his 4 fingers brush over Castiel's fingers.

"You are welcome Mr. Winchester"

"Mmmmmmm" Hell Dean started to moan on the coffee. Castiel just glanced over him like a dumb.

"Oh god this is really good, and hey you kept calling me Mr. Winchester, but see I'm calling you Cas, short for Castiel, you know Castiel is kinda handful, not like the owner though"

He said but last part with a very low voice but Castiel heard it and he couldn't control himself so gave him a little frown.

Dean chuckled and got a drink from his coffee before continue.

"Because of that, I shortened it to Cas, sweet and short, of course, cute just like the owner.

This time Dean didn't lower his voice and smiled with Castiel.

Did you just flirt with me, Mr. Winchester?" Castiel finally finds the gut to ask directly because he can't get surrendered by someone in his own office.

"Thank god finally you got the hint, I thought you will never understand" He giggled at his own joke.

"Actually I have heard about you a lot, but never knew you are this much fun" Castiel grinned at him.

"Oh, I guess you heard all in a positive way and good kind of things, right?" Dean asked with a hopeful face.

"You bet Mr. Winchester," Castiel said and grabbed his damp trench coat from the nearby chair.

"Oh, you have to go?" Dean asked and his voice filled with disappointment.

"Um yeah I should probably start my work, and Sam should be here in any minute now, so enjoy your coffee until then, it's nice to see you again Mr. Winchester," Castiel said and stepped toward the door. But Dean also stood with him quickly.

"Wait Cas"

"Yes, Mr. Winchester?"

"Actually I want to thank you again, you are a lifesaver Cas, really, you made my day and my mood like an Angel"

"Oh please Mr. Winchester it's nothing"

"No really, you are very easy to talk and every second I talk with you made me happy and thank you for your kindness over me, you are a really nice guy, I'm not sugar-coating you here though, I'm just saying how I feeling right now"

Castiel gulped, okay it's too much to get right now, he always being awkward when it's coming to the compliments.

"Oh okay I guess, um thank you for your kind words Mr. Winchester" He barely said those few words.

"Oh, and of course that your Dance, gush do you normally dance like that every morning?" Dean asked and he was trying to hold his laugh.

Castiel closed his eyes and sighed.

"You never gonna forget that, right?" Castiel asked very lowly.

"Nah Cas, never. I'm gonna remembered you that every day in our life ahead" Dean said and laughed but this time Castiel also laughed with him.

...........

On that day Dean waited for Sam in his office. And Dean explained everything to Sam and he was barely speaking over his laugh.

Sam just very carefully noted Dean's laugh and his happiness. Because it's a bit rare to see. And Sam felt relief to see his big brother like this.

"Hey, Sam" Suddenly Dean changed his happy mood to a serious mood. And Sam raised his eyebrows at him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any feeling for him?" Dean asked directly looking at his younger brother's eyes.

"What? Wha.. do you mean for Castiel? Jeez No, dude, he is one of my best friends now, why would you even think like that?" Sam was shocked at his brother's question.

"Good, and for the record, if you gonna have some in the future, don't even think about that" Dean said again.

"What? Dean, what you going to do? Please listen to me. he is a really good guy okay? If you gonna do any foolish thing.."

"Shut up Sammy, how do you even think something like that? You think I ever gonna screw that cute trench coat Taylor Swift over there, no Sammy. Never" Dean said firmly.

"And you know that I was fed up with this life, and I reject your all blind dates and the proposals and stuff coz I didn't want anyone in my life like that, but Sammy I swear to god this Castiel, he is just god he is a really someone, okay? He got this magic and I don't know what happened to me man, I just can't think straight anything since I set my eyes on him, he is very funny, very alive, and very kind, he is gorgeous, handsome as fuck, and his voice, and oh god the way his get blushing, and, and that his head tilts thing? Oh Sam I used every power to hold myself when he blushing over and over in front of me" Dean added very happily and enthusiastically.

"Ew Dean gross"

"And Sam you know, when I came to meet you here I was a mess okay? I wanted to talk to you before I do something stupid myself. There was a problem in the office and however, it triggered to the old man" Dean said looking at his hands on his lap.

"Shit man, you should have called me Dean"

"Nah Sammy it's fine, When I see Cas for the first time there is something happened inside me I didn't know what was going to happen then he turned kept dancing, then he got shocked and scared over me. I saw those blue amazing eyes Sam then I lost. Shit man, I'm sound like a 16 years old lovesick teenager but man believe me that's exactly what happened"

Dean's voice was serious and Sam chuckled at him.

"And Sammy believe me all my tension, the panic, the anger, the bitterness about myself all washed over with his first smile at me, and I swear Sam he fixed me, he made me feel like Me, Home, and I felt I'm complete with him" Dean confessed without a bit hesitation.

"Dude I never ever see you babbling like this about any human being in your life, are you in love or something like that?" He snorted. But never expected something like Dean gave him as the answer.

"Yes Sammy I think I'm totally in LOVE with Cas"

Dean said and smiled warmly Sam gulped with horror in his eyes.

"Holy fuck yes you are in love and you are totally fucked"

Then both of them started laughing happily.

...........

After an hour Dean came out of his brother's office room and checked around for Castiel's room. He walked toward the room and Castiel barely saw him over the glass. Castiel pretended like he didn't saw him and turned around. But he could hear Dean chuckling softly.

"Well, it's not even two hours to our first meeting, you ignoring me already? Am I that much bad Cas?"

Castiel sighed heavily. Put the file on his table which was he held in his hand then slowly turned towards Dean.

"You know the reason already" Castiel answer slowly smiling at him.

"Oh yeah I know Taylor Swift" Dean grinned.

Castiel glared at him a bit.

"So are you leaving?"

"Yes Cas, but before I'm going I wanted to greet you, so you are not going to invite me to your room Cas?"

"Oh No, not really. Mr.Winchester, I know how busy you are so I'm not gonna take your time more"

"Ouch that's hurts, direct rejection"

"It's not a rejection Mr. Winchester I'm helping you to save your time"

"Oh time is not important Cas, for you, I have my whole lifetime, no worries" He blinked dramatically making Castiel chuckled. Oh god that sound, Dean can hear that sound for whole his life. It's a kind of addiction.

"And since you are afraid to take me into your room, I'm gonna check it in here," Dean said and leaned over to the open door not going inside, then scan all over inside the room, nodding his head, making a serious face like he is judging.

"Hmm not bad quite nice room, mainly very clean more than Sammy's room and mine. then it smells like you which I find amazing" Okay Castiel staring blush again. He just cleared his throat.

"And for the record, I think these glasses walls are not matching to this room and it should be fully covered room with one big window. And of course, soundproof is a must. And hey this table over there that seems nice though. And strong too" Dean continued and he can see Castiel's face getting red.

Castiel felt a bit angry. This shit has no break to his mouth. Castiel wanted to say get out but before that, he heard Dean's laugh.

"Jesus Christ, Cas I'm so sorry, I was just kidding with you, and I'm so sorry I know you want to kill me right now, I swear I didn't mean anything I said just want to see your adorable blushing. I'm sorry Cas. And man I'm an idiot, that's not the best first impression right?"

"God Mr. Winchester for a second I was going to pepper spray you" Castiel glared at him and Dean burst out laughing at that.

"Oh my sweet god Cas, do you carry pepper spray with you?" Dean asked through his laugh.

Castiel just glared more.

"Okay but you know what, it makes sense. Coz a gorgeous guy like you definitely need some protection around you. but I'm afraid your pepper spray will do the job, may I suggest you a proper idea Cas?"

Castiel tilted his head.

shit that cutest head tilting again. Dean licked his lips without knowing what he is doing.

"Why don't you find a partner for you. Maybe a strong boyfriend who can take care of you all the time" Dean asked but without a smirking or grinning. Only with a serious and genuine smile. Castiel hesitate to answer that. But he had to.

"No Mr. Winchester I really don't need a boyfriend to look after me, I can take care of myself" He answered but worried that if it too rough answer. But who cares it's the reality so he just said it.

Dean smiled at him.

"Okay, Cas that's nice. not only a pretty face but strong too right? I'm impressive"

Oh god, this boy! Look like never gonna stop his flirting.

Castiel shook his head at Dean. But his eyes were shining.

"And hey, I swear I just messed with you earlier okay? No, any seducing idea, I'm sorry if I made you angry"

"It's fine Mr. Winchester. I know"

"You are not angry with me?"

"No Mr. Winchester, how could I?"

"Oh my my, is that a flirty line Cas?" Dean asked with a broad smile.

"No Mr. Winchester I'm not flirting with you. By that I just mean I can't get a risk being angry with you when you have that kind of secret of mine, could I now?" Castiel asked tried to hide this smile.

Dean winked at him.

"Oh yeah smart huh?" Dean said with a broad smile.

"So then it's very nice to meet you Cas, probably the nicest day of my life, but I pretty sure many more to come of those days, coz now I know that you are existing"

Castiel's blush seared through his cheeks again.

"God Mr. Winchester, you are extremely flirty and vivacious. And of course, It's nice to meet you too Mr. Winchester" Dean chuckled at that happily.

"What can I say Cas, even I didn't know I can flirt like this until I see you, and I hope when we meet next time you will call me Dean"

"Maybe"

"Fine, and I can't wait to see you again soon Cas"

Castiel rolled his eyes.

"And we are still seen each other face to face, Mr. Winchester, see?" Castiel waved at Dean making Dean chuckle.

"You are one cheeky little dancing trench coat guy? Aren't you?" Castiel's cheeks now getting pinky. not that soft pink but it was beet red.

"Mr. Winchester can you please forget about that"

"Nope I can't do that Cas, I'm sorry"

Castiel sighed.

"Okay then if you don't mind Mr. Winchester can I go back to my work please? coz Sam Don't pay me for chit-chatting"

Castiel said bit a roughly thinking maybe Dean will leave.

But Dean chuckled softly staring at him directly.

"Have anyone ever said to you that you are so beautiful and sexy when you get angry Cas?" He said.

"And of course besides when you are blushing" He added.

Castiel half hold his guffaw and blushing before glared at him again.

"Okay, okay I'm gonna go before you call the security just like you was going to do in the morning, and Cas I really want you to know something"

Castiel knew that was not good.

"Yeah? And what is that Mr. Winchester?"

"I guarantee you and swear that your singing is like a great opera to my ears, but Cas that your hips shaking.... Uh, you were stunning and ravishing. damn I swear to god even Taylor Swift can't shake her hips like that"

And then that made Castiel over the edge and he blushed harder until he was scarlet and roasting hot.

Dean threw his head back and laughed louder. Castiel also laughed with him but also started to yell as "security" Making Dean laugh more.

"Okay okay I'm going, I'm going" He burst out through the laugh.

"See you soon Cas" Dean winked at Castiel then he walked out of the room still laughing.

With that start, both Dean's and Castiel's whole day were very pleasant and very cheerful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how is it?☺😊😍
> 
> Tell me?😍
> 
> And your big Kudos and Comments are mostly welcome and love to see those 😍😘
> 
> Have a great day 😍😇


	4. It's been six months for our first meeting baby, so will you go out with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is too cheesy though ☺😍
> 
> The way Dean asked Cas out 😍  
> //  
> I wish if I could write what I want to say to you at the end of this note. But I'm not gonna make you frighten, so I will not write it here. And besides, I wanna say it to you looking at your beautiful blue eyes. And I want to see you getting blush and to see your beautiful face tinted with my second favorite color red (it's become my second favorite color after I met you) when I saying it to you. And my first favorite color is.. I'm not gonna say it. But I will give you a hint. the color always remember me of the very special person in my life, who's "Eyes like the Sky". Got it? Lol.  
> //

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think about my fic? 😍😍 love to hear from you.
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes ☺

Dean Winchester's childhood wasn't very privileged or very beautiful. His mother was injured by accident and end up on the bed with a long-term injury in her back. and since that incident, his father became an alcoholic. A very addicted and heavy drinker who's refused to take responsibility for the family. Dean was a kid when he had to took the responsibility of Sam on his shoulders.

He took care of his sick mother, and little brother meanwhile he had to go through his alcoholic father's shit's which he never wants to remember ever.

They were very poor in the financial situation as they couldn't able to make Mary fully recovered. Even though Dean was determined to someday he will take Mary to any kind of hospital that can recover her at any cost.

Somehow to Dean's luck, he inherited some money from his godfather Michael. He got the money when he was doing a job in a garage. Dean was a very smart kid since he was a kid. even it's not a big amount of money he inherited, he invested that in a very smart way. Sam was in college at that time. So because of very hard-working, working with an aim and lots of sacrifices Dean able to win eventually his life and he started his own Company in motor vehicle side.

Sam ended college and he went on the same steps of his brother. Dean helped him with the financial side and after three years Sam started his own company which of course not big as his brother's one but Sam was very happy about them.

Castiel was having a very busy life working at a very popular company when he gets the call from his old friend Sam. Castiel was very keen to join with Sam as he joined the company after one week.  
Castiel barely knew about Sam's private life at that time. He barely remembered Sam had a big brother but he had never seen him. That's why Castiel totally got screwed up when he met Dean for the first time.

After their first meeting, Dean did everything to find a reason to visit his little brother's office even how much he was busy with his business.

But Dean never hurries to put a step forward to Castiel as he only flirted with him unconditionally. Dean seems very like to flirt with Cas every and each time he got time to talk with Castiel. And Castiel did only blushing like hell and say something to turn down the man.

Dean makes sure not to do anything else toward Cas. even Dean knew he was in love with Castiel Dean had patience. because Dean wanted to know everything about Castiel, wanted to make sure he knows everything he must know to make Castiel happy. And Dean found everything he wanted to know for getting Castiel's trust. Because Castiel wasn't another cheap date for Dean. Hell, Dean loved Castiel. So he wanted to take Castiel to proper dates, to let Castiel get to know about him better, to let him fall for Dean slowly, no rush no force, it will happen eventually. But Dean will never let his hopes go down. So after the day, Dean met Castiel he started to search for everything about Castiel. And on other side he makes sure to flirt with him and tried to make some friendship. But Castiel only gave him a professional and business relationship. Because Dean was Castiel's boss's brother. Even Dean was not his boss, Castiel just respected him because of Sam.

But Castiel never tried to get to know about Dean or never flirt back because he didn't want any trouble in his life. Even though every time when Castiel saw Dean he can't take his eyes from that handsome man's beautiful green eyes. Those thousands of freckles all over his unbelievably handsome face, his strong well-built body, his strong looking arms, his very attractive bow legs, all just made Castiel drooling on him in his mind. But Castiel was strong enough to control himself and threatened to his own heart to never dream about any rich brats. And he didn't know about Dean. So Castiel makes sure to never let slide out his attraction to Dean. He locked up his romantic side a long time ago.

Dean found any kind of reason to visit Sam's office at least four days a week, every time Sam gave him a shit-eating grin and teased him by calling him a lovesick puppy. But Sam never gave any sign to Castiel that he knows his brother is in love with him.  
When Dean visiting Sam's office he always makes sure to visit Castiel's office room too. Hell, that's his main mission obviously. And talk with Castiel and try to give some hints, of course, whole-time flirting and staring at his lips like crazy.

Meanwhile, Dean collected all the information about Castiel.  
Castiel used to help lots of charity works. And he was a secretary of one charity organization and he was a very active member in there.

Dean found out all about his charity works and he started to falling for this beautiful man more. Dean got to know that Castiel had donated lots of money, of course, his own money for different kinds of projects too.

And Castiel had helped lots of helpless families and homeless people. Castiel was real life, Angel. Dean sometimes thought that, is he deserved someone like Castiel. But Dean can become better for him, so Dean just falling more and more when he got to know more about Castiel.

Then it comes to the day which completed six months for Dean and Castiel's first meeting. Of course the day Castiel sang and dance unknowingly without knowing that Dean was there, then got startled by Dean, yes that day.  
Dean had plans for the day. He was only waiting to complete his little investigation of Castiel. After that, he chose this special day to put his next step as their sixth month anniversary. Of course, which was cheesy as hell.

To Castiel, it's just an only normal day as even he didn't know what was that day so he spent his day with his normal schedule. So in the evening, Castiel ended his work then he checked his watch. because his brother promised to come over for a movie night and he promised to bring him homemade lasagna and Gabriel's famous orange gateau cake from his bakery. So Castiel quickly gathered his bag and his trench coat in his hand and walked out of his cabin room.  
He came out of the lift typing a message to Gabriel, letting him know that he is on the way. and didn't give much attention to anything else around him. So that's why he didn't notice the man standing in front of him, few steps ahead in the guest's area.

When it's a few steps between them Dean cleared his throat to get Castiel's attention from the phone. Castiel's gaze drifted from his phone to up. and gasped when he saw the hugest red rose bouquet he had ever seen in his life. it was so beautiful and mesmerizing. and the strong red rose flower smell felt like heaven. Castiel's jaw dropped when he saw the Red rose bouquet. It was huge and Castiel couldn't see the man behind the huge bouquet. And it's definitely must be very heavy too. Suddenly Castiel's heart filled with jealousy of the lucky lady who going to be surprised tonight. She must be very special to this person and Castiel sure as fuck that the person who was behind the bouquet must love her so much to bring something like this romantic for her. It's not the size or amount of flowers. It's about the thought of him to surprise her like this, to make her happy. So she must be a very lucky lady. Castiel sighed without even knowing and quickly started stepping backward to giving some space to the rose bouquet man in front of him.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you, by the way, it's so beautiful," Castiel said and Dean chuckled behind the flowers. Before Castiel went passed by him Dean quickly put a step closer to him.

"Hey Cas" His voice was very happy and excited.  
But Castiel's heart shattered when he heard his voice. Oh my god, it's Dean. Is that mean Dean's girlfriend working in this company too? Shit.. That's why he came here a lot. Now that it makes sense. But the asshole flirted with me when his girlfriend working in the same office. See this is why I'm hating these rich brats.

Castiel felt a trace of bitterness in his heart and he didn't know why. but he felt very upset. He wanted to call Gabriel and tell him to not come today because he wanted to crash on his bed and cry. But cry over what? He never liked the guy. So why his heart falling like this to the news he discovered right now.

"Oh hello Mr. Winchester, I didn't recognize you. Seems like you are going to surprise your girlfriend" Castiel said but he can practically see the jealousy and bitterness of his own words.  
He scared the thought if Dean understands that too. But Dean only grinned at him from the side of the bouquet.

"Oh? Is that obvious that much? I mean that I brought this for my loved ones?" Okay, this man is crazy. What is this guy is even thinking? Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Of course Mr. Winchester, normally people give this much of red roses for their loved ones, that's obvious" Castiel's heart was very itchy, but why?.

"Okay, so you believed that this is a good gift for the person I love?" Castiel felt a little anger, the man was all over me by flirting with me till yesterday, now he asking for relationship advice from me. Asshole. Castiel just wanted to go home right now.

"I don't know Mr. Winchester it's your choice, by the way, I wish you a nice evening" With that Castiel nodded at him and made his way to the door of the large waiting area.  
"Woah, Woah, Cas where are you going? We didn't even start this conversation?" Dean said half wondering because Castiel tried to go, and half excited.  
"I'm going home, Mr. Winchester. And what did you mean by start this conversation?" Castiel asked tilting his head.  
Dean was holding the heavy red rose bouquet with both of his hands, but on the side of the bouquet he can see Castiel's head tilting and he groaned biting his bottom lip, making Castiel more confusing. Dean has always controlled himself when Castiel did that cute head tilting thing. because the only thing Dean wanted to do when he doing that, was jump on him and kiss him as much as he wants. But eventually, he controlled himself. Dean licked his lips before speaking again.  
"Castiel Novak" Dean started and Castiel glared at him when his heart started to beat fast. What is he going to say? Why he called me by my full name.  
"Happy Anniversary," Dean said and held the huge Red Rose bouquet for Castiel. Who's eyes were wide and mouth dropped now. Castiel just stared at him.  
"Wha?.. What did you say?"  
"Happy Anniversary Cas, this is for you, and I don't have any girlfriend, I brought this for you, only for you," Dean said but there is no any grin, teasing smirk, or any smug tone, just a genuine smile, and loyal face.  
"What? Are you kidding me, Mr. Winchester? What kind of anniversary you are talking about? and why in the world you giving me this huge Red Rose bouquet, I think you are trying to prank me" Castiel huffed annoyingly.  
"What? No Cas. Why would I prank for you? this is for you and only for you. The Anniversary means, six months ago you and I met in the same day, in here, actually in Sam's office room, I'm sure you will never forget that day" Dean said chuckling at the memory.  
Okay, now Castiel's alarm went ring and Castiel couldn't think what to say to this weird man in front of him. But he hated himself for beaming inside, for knowing this bouquet was for him. Dean hasn't any girlfriend. This is for him. Wow. But why I'm happy about that. He is supposed to act like he is pissed. Gather yourself, Novak. Acting like you are not interested.  
Castiel glared at him and cleared his throat.  
"I think this is too much for a prank Mr. Winchester. And I don't know what you get by pranking me like this"  
"God Cas you still think this is a prank? Have I ever did something like that with you? I never did anything like that, and I'm serious Cas, I swear. And Cas, I want to ask you something. I really want to take you on the best date of your life this weekend. Will you go out with me Cas? Yes or yes" Dean asked held the bouquet toward Castiel again.  
Castiel's heart hammered in his chest and his body shook with the unfamiliar feeling. It's a combination of happiness, fear, excitement, shock, and want.  
"What? What did you say?" Castiel asked softly, he couldn't believe what he heard a few seconds ago. His voice was thick.  
"Castiel, will you go out with me, please? I really like you. And you are a really great guy, you are so nice and very kind hearted person, I really really like you and I really like to get to know about you more, and I want to spend some time with you with all the respects, please say yes and god please take this, this flowers for you, something beautiful for someone Beautiful" Dean smiled with him. Castiel's face got colored with a beautiful shade of red.  
Castiel felt his heart going to blow any moment now. A few minutes earlier he was jealous of the lady who he thought these roses will receive, now that lady he thought became himself. And Dean said he brought this for his loved ones. Oh my god, this sly bastard caged me very cleverly. Now he asking me out. Oh my god. I really want a chair to sit in before my cheeky ass fainted. Dean hated his childish and fangirl side.  
"Mr. Winchester that's, oh god that's.. I never expect something like this from you.. I mean oh my god" Castiel started. His eyes getting wet and he hated himself. Half of his heart was screaming to say yes. And the other half was screaming to abroad and get the hell out of there. It remembered him the rules he was put to himself. And also remembered that his heart was locked up, no feelings, no romance, no love. So that side of him won and Castiel seems like he got a decision. He can't get a risk of believing Dean. No never.  
"I'm so sorry Mr. Winchester. I really don't know what is your real intention is? And thank you for your kind words and for this beautiful bouquet. But I'm afraid I can't accept that. But It's not anything of you. It's me. The problem is me. I don't do dates. I'm so sorry, now if you excuse me I have to go" With that Castiel hurriedly made his way towards the door.  
Dean's face fell down with disappointment and his face was dark now but he put the bouquet on the modern type wooden table in the waiting area and padded after Castiel.  
"Cas, please wait" He called out and Castiel stopped with that and signed. He slowly turned to face Dean. His gaze drifting from floor to Dean.  
Dean looked at him sadly.  
"Mr.Winchester look.. " But before Castiel say more Dean stopped him by raising his hand.  
"Cas please. listen to me. At first, please stop calling me Mr. Winchester. I'm Dean to you. You are my friend, right? And secondly, Cas please believe me. I'm not a bad guy. now I don't want to drag Sam to this, but you can ask him about me if you want, I'm a good guy Cas. I'm not gonna make you sad or upset, I really like you Cas. I don't  
wanna make you freaking out but Cas I had never felt about someone like this, never before. I swear, so please give me a chance and say yes, I'm asking for only one date, if you feel like you don't want to do it, you can go, no hard feelings, no force. nothing. I will take care of you my best Cas, please say yes one time" Dean said without even bothering to breathe.  
Castiel's heart was screaming at him. And his eyes getting wet again without a reason. But Castiel was a very stubborn and afraid idiot, so he shook his head with a sad face.  
"I know that Mr. Winchester. I know you are a good person. But I told you already you aren't the problem, it's me. I'm the problem. So I'm sorry, I really can't, I'm so sorry" With that Castiel stormed out of the door and ran to his Car.  
Dean just waited there with a sad face. But he didn't know how to accept "NO" as the answer. Because he is "Win Chester" and Castiel was his love of life. So he will never gonna stop until he got his big win.  
Castiel was wiping his tears, cursing for his weird hormones. Why in the hell I'm crying, I'm the one who said no to him. It's my choice. So why am I being sad like this? God I know zero about the guy, I can't even ask Sam about him as he said. Hell like I'm gonna do it. Never. Never. I can't. Sam is my boss. And even though I never trust rich people and of course I never trust love. Till now I have never seen a true love so I don't wanna make my heartbreak. so this is good. the way I live it's fine with me. I'm okay with being single, no dates, no love. Castiel determined again when he was about to lose it. But he was still shocked by the thing that happened to him earlier.  
He never expected something like this from Dean. He knew Dean was definitely flirting a bit not in a normal way. But this? God he asked me out. Cas sighed and promised himself to not think about that again. Because Dean got the message. so he will never ever see my face again. He thought when his whole body was shaken with an unhappy feeling.  
Castiel reached home and parked his car. He went inside the house to see his older brother Already came home using his spear key.

"Hey, Lil bro what's up, oh hey what happened to your face?" Gabriel asked giving him a suspicious look.

Castiel rolled his eyes throwing his keys to the table then removed his trench coat.

"Nothing happened to my face Gabe, just a bit tired"

"Yeah? You sure?" Gabe asked with a glare again.

But before Castiel answer that, the doorbell went rang.

Castiel sighed walking to the door and quickly opened the door.

"Hello you have received a parcel, you are Castiel Novak right?" The younger looking messenger asked as soon as he opened the door.

"I'm, yes I'm Castiel" Castiel answered with a questioning look. He didn't order anything online recently. What it would be. Castiel thought when the messenger boy held a board and paper to sign toward him.  
Castiel took it and sign when the boy went to his van to bring the parcel.

Castiel was looking at the paper and signing when he heard the boy's voice again.

"Actually it's not a PARCEL parcel, I just say it with the habit" He chuckled and Castiel end his signing and look up then next moment his eyes went wide.

"Oh my god" Castiel murmured and he dropped the signing board and paper.

"Seems like you have a secret admirer Mr.Novak" Messenger boy said pushing the huge Red Rose bouquet to Castiel's now free hands.

Castiel hadn't any choice but to take it from the messenger boy.

"Oh my god Cassie, it's huge" Castiel can hear his excited brother's very excited voice behind him.  
Castiel closed his eyes.

"Excuse me, can I send this back to the sender, I will pay for it" Castiel sometimes hated himself. For his stupid arrogant ass.

"I'm afraid we can't sir. We are not allowed to do so and in this case, we had a special request to not accept the return of the parcel. have a good evening" Messenger boy said before grabbing his signing board from the floor. Castiel sighed and turned toward his brother who was now giving him a shit-eating grin.

"Aw Cassie, "Nothing happened to my face Gabe, just a bit tired", huh? I knew something going on with you the second I saw your face Lil bro, you can't hide anything from me. And holy shit man this is the hugest and beautiful red rose bundle I have ever seen. now shoot me, who's the guy? Who's the secret admirer?" Gabriel asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Castiel rolled his eyes.  
"If he was a secret admirer, how could I know that who he is Gabe?"

"Aaw that means he is not a secret anymore, you know him, right? dude this is not fair, you should have told me before. now tell me what's going on Cassie, hurry up before I die with the curiosity" Gabe grabbed his chest dramatically.

"You are such a drama queen Gabriel" Castle gave him a glare and sighed.

Gabriel was touching the flowers with awe when he saw the cute card which was attached to the bouquet.

"Oh wait here, look there is a note" Gabriel almost yelled and Castiel grabbed it before Gabriel tool it.

"Aaw a love letter, isn't it Cassie?" Gabriel teased and Castiel tried to ignore him and quickly opened the card.

// Hey Beautiful,

I'm sorry if you are angry with me right now. But I couldn't help myself because I know you like these Roses. So I wanted you to have them anyhow.  
And I swear I didn't listen or looked at your home address. I'm not that kind of an asshole. And I hate spoiler alert. One day you will give me your address by yourself, till then I'm not going to get it from around. So I asked for help from one of your friend in the office. (Obviously not Sam, I promise) then I asked her to write your address and name on a piece of paper and I gave it to the messenger directly. So I didn't cheat okay, only wanted you to keep those Roses. Coz this is my first gift for you. I wanted you to have them. I'm sorry if I'm overstepped.

So Cas, Happy Six Months Anniversary Darling. Thank you for coming to my life even as a friend (just only now)

I wish if I could write what I want to say to you at the end of this note. But I'm not gonna make you frighten, so I will not write it here. And besides, I wanna say it to you looking at your beautiful blue eyes. And I want to see you getting blush and to see your beautiful face tinted with my second favorite color red (it's become my second favorite color after I met you) when I saying it to you. And my first favorite color is.. I'm not gonna say it. But I will give you a hint. the color always remember me of the very special person in my life, who's "Eyes like the Sky". Got it? Lol.

Okay, see you tomorrow darling :*

 ~~Yours~~  
Your friend  
Dean ❤ //

"oh my god, Cassie, whoever the guy is totally in love with you" Gabriel gasped loudly before he said that. Castiel was all red when he ended the note.

"Shutup Gabe, you are not helping here" Castiel showed his older brother away from him and stepped toward the rose bouquet. He touched the beautiful rose petals with awe.

"God that cute little kissy symbol..aww Little bro look at that, and the neat heart he had drawn end of the letter, and the way he tried to show you that he is already yours, by cutting the " Yours" Part with one line. woah this Dean guy is really having a huge crush on you dude, I mean not a crush but definitely in love" Gabriel chuckled when Castiel glared him.

"Okay fine now can you please tell me about this Deano?" Gabriel pleaded and Castiel sighed touching another rose.

"Okay fine. But there is not much to say. one day....." Castiel started to say everything happened since his and Dean's first meeting.

.....

Castiel brought the bouquet into his room and found a huge basket to fill some water into it and arranged the Red Rose bouquet inside it.

After dinner and watching the movie, Castiel came to his room and that's the time he could enjoy the flowers finally alone.

He hugged the bouquet softly and hummed to the soft feeling of the softest petals and the unbelievably beautiful aroma coming from the roses. Castiel got a bunch of photos of it. And took some selfies too. And made a mental note to take some more photos of the roses and selfies from the morning too.

He inhaled on every rose flower in the bouquet and it was a pure nice aroma. He was feeling the roses as much as he wanted because that was the nicest gift he ever had. Finally, Castiel kissed some flowers and giggled at his own childish behavior. Castiel couldn't help and started to count the flowers and his eyes widen when it passed 700. And there were 1000 rose flowers and Castiel felt his eyes getting wet again. Castiel softly touched flowers again before he went to the bed finally. His sleep was very peaceful and smells very nice that night.

.....

And that's how Dean started asking Castiel out. Since that day Castiel has rejected him until now.

and it's been 1 year and 2 months since their first meeting and 8 months Dean started asking him out. Castiel kept turn down Dean's request but they are now good friends.

Anyhow Castiel's heart cursed himself every time when he rejects Dean. In Deep down, Castiel started to falling for Dean. day by day when he got to know about Dean even though he didn't go out with him.

After these eight months of Dean's courtship, and his pure attempt to woo Castiel was made Castiel open his eyes a bit and see the pure determination of Dean, and his kindness, his smart and gentleman side. He wasn't the guy Castiel though when they first saw each other. Clearly and to be honest Castiel get to know Dean is a great guy but Castiel is still in the process.

Anyhow he can't just jump into the guy and regret that later. so he took his time which Dean gave him very happily. But Castiel swore to himself if Dean's patience gets over before his tests still running he will kill himself for losing a guy like him. For losing Dean Winchester.

Anyhow Dean seems like he never let go of Castiel away. So Castiel has hope now. Dean will wait for him. Yes, he will definitely wait if they really meant to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your big kudos and comments are always welcome and love them. 😍😍
> 
> Early Merry Christmas lovelies 😄🎄🎁❄🎅


	5. Give me some time please? Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello, I feel bad because there are no much kudos and I feel like you don't like it.
> 
> Well I don't know, will see. But hope you like my fic 😇😍

Castiel glanced at his laptop and saw its 5.00 pm. He couldn't help the smile that came into his face as he trying to fix his unruled hair with his hands. It's time to go home, but before that as usual he had to go through Dean's amazing gift and his date proposal just like every day. Now it's being Nine months and still, it's happening on daily basis. Actually, it's begun to one incident in his daily routine. Of course besides the weekends days.

Castiel never accepted the gifts though, besides that one day which he had to accept because he can't let the Miracle, now his puppy, go back to that pet shop again. That's why he accepted it. And other day, Dean's first gift which he sends to Castiel's house. But it's not counting as Castiel accepted it. He said to himself.

Whatever happened Castiel was always excited to see Dean's gifts even he turned down every one of them. Sometimes Castiel can't believe how Dean's every gift turned out Castiel's favorite things. Everything happened to be Castiel's most favorite things. First, he suspected that there must be a traitor in the office who was telling about his favorite things to Dean. Maybe Donna, just like she gave his address to Dean for sending the Roses other day. (As Castiel suspecting her)

But turned out that impossible. because Dean started to bring things that no one knew Castiel liked them. Obviously only he and his family knew. That's made Castiel shocked how Dean gets to know about that. but afraid to ask how Dean got to know that, he likes the things Dean brought for Castiel.

So Castiel ended up his daily work today. He came out of the lift and sending his gaze to see the usual thing he sees every day at this time. Which was smiling Dean sitting smiling at him, covering with a gift. But then he noticed that.

Oh

Dean was there and as usually smiling his unbelievable Winchester charming smile that could break the ice, or can make the rays of sunshine ashamed about themselves, because Dean's smile is brighter than that. Ok, stop making poetry over Dean. Definitely should stop that Castiel.

But wait a minute, where is my gift. There is no gift in his hands or around him, or even on the seat he was sat before he saw me. Okay now Castiel is pouting and even he didn't know what he was doing. Castiel slowly walked toward Dean and Dean also walked towards him, crossing his arms over his chest. Like he is showing Cas that today his hands are empty. No gifts. Dean smirked at Castiel's pouting face.

"Aww sweetheart, is that you pouting?" Dean asked before chuckling.

Castiel blinked twice and then he realized he was pouting and he went red. Quickly he looked down and closed his eyes and chuckling. Then he slowly looked at Dean. and gave him a fake glare.

"Of course not Dean, and why would I pouting?, I'm not pouting"

"Oh baby you were pouting as hell"

"No I'm not, and when are you gonna stop calling me Sweetheart, baby, and other names you calling me Dean?"

Castiel asked mirroring Dean, as he crossed his arms over his chest, putting on his fake glaring.

Dean huffed a laugh and gave Castiel a pointed look.

"Pfff.. Like I'm gonna stop it, of course, the answer is Never" Dean began.

"Hey sad Cas, care to share why's the upset face?" Dean asked again checking his face.

"What? Nothing. You are so ridiculous. It's not sad face Dean, just you know" Castiel said looking everywhere but Dean. Because he afraid if Dean read his mind.

"Hmm so Cas how's the day? How have you been?"

"Mmm nothing special Dean, thank you for asking and how are you?" Castiel answered very casually and tilting his head a bit.

"I'm great, I'm cool Cas. But you know, don't you have any curiosity about I'm coming to see you with empty hands today?" Dean questioned with a knowing grin. Castiel looked at him and smalled his eyes.

"No. but I'm afraid to think what kind of game you gonna play today," Castiel said looking around suspiciously. Trying to hide his curiosity as big as hell. Dean laughed and shook his head as not to worry.

"No, Cas nothing like that, I swear. And since it's your time to go home, let's go I will walk you out" Dean offered and Castiel smirked.

"Oh yes, of course, I was so afraid to go to the car park alone, coz who knows whom will be out there hiding front of a huge building like this, so now you are here for me so no fear, wow" Castiel chuckled and Dean stared at him playfully.

"Yeah yeah very cheeky, aren't you now," Dean asked and Castiel shoved Dean by his shoulder. Okay now that means Dean has something for him today, Dean is not stopped his effort of wooing Castiel. Castiel felt a relief. But hey Castiel shouldn't feel relief. He is not gonna give hope to Dean. But Castiel failed to hide his, now not pouting and relieved face. But also Castiel was very excited and curious to see what Dean got him today. But he didn't have to wait for long for that.

Dean opened the main door for him and they came outside to go to the car park. But as soon as Castiel turned toward the car park his breath hitched. He gasped at the view in front of him and Dean was grinning very excitingly and checking Castiel's face as he didn't want to miss any look on Castiel's face right now.

"What in the earth is this Dean?" Castiel mumbled hesitantly without taking his eyes over Dean's surprise.

"Well, I thought you will like it. So will you go on a date with me Cas?" Dean asked beaming at him.

Actually, Dean didn't thought, Dean knew Castiel will like it, hell Dean knew Castiel will love it, but he didn't admit it or didn't gonna show his confidence about it, because then Dean has to answer questions about how he knows about it, about Castiel's favorite stuff. Dean didn't want to tell him about all those kinds of stuff yet. So he just gave him a light answer.

But probably Dean was wrong. Because suddenly Castiel's Awe, surprise and amazement, face expression changed into a shy and embarrassed gesture and a bit angry mood. He started to look around them.

"Dean. You can't do stuff like this. look around, people looking at this, looking at ME, god. Did you think that I'm a high school teenage GIRL? Can you understand that you made me embarrassed in front of my co-workers?" Castiel asked pointing at the giant chocolate color fluffy Teddy Bear in front of them.

Teddy was sat on the cement bunt in front of the garden and Castiel sure teddy must definitely higher than him. Hell, right now teddy was sitting but still he taller than Castiel. And teddy was a huge, giant one. Castiel's face completely flushed with embedded and tint of anger.

Dean's face fell within seconds. He seems ashamed of his gift and regretted it.

"Oh god Cas, I'm so sorry. I'm a fool. never thought about anything like that. I should have to think more. I'm sorry I forgot that this is your workplace. Cas I'm so sorry. Please don't angry with me" Dean said in a begging voice.

Castiel gave him a pointing look.

"Look Dean right now I'm really mad at you, and I hope you will stop this at least after this" With that Castiel stormed towards his car and drove off even without giving a single glance at Dean.

"Damn I'm a huge idiot" Dean cursed and staring at the way Castiel's car drew off.

Dean never thought Castiel will react to his gift like this. Dean knew Castiel loves Teddys. He had found that when he gathered his information. But he should have given to him that privately. Shit, I'm screwed up. But it's fine, I will make it up to him tomorrow. Dean thought before he went to bed that day.

.......

Castiel couldn't believe it. How in the hell Dean thought a giant teddy bear will work for a courting a grown man, to woo him almost in his office. But that's not the problem. If Castiel being honest he loved that idea. The problem was how Dean know about Castiel's love for teddy bears?

Since a kid, Castiel's favorite toys were teddy bears. He had a good collection of teddies. But he always tried to hide that from society. Only his family knew about that. And with time his passion for teddies went away as he tried to fade it away. But However, Dean found out about that. Or has he guessed it? Very suspicious. Castiel thought about it so much. But he wasn't angry with Dean. Now he felt a bit upset about how he left Dean there. But he can make up to Dean tomorrow. Yes, he will, definitely. He promised to himself.

.....

Dean Winchester is a mean cook. But he wasn't normally cooking or bake because he didn't want to drag old dark memories back. And also he was the owner of a company so obviously, he was too busy cooking. but to be honest he loved cooking and baking. And he knew it's a good way to express love to someone. So after thinking for hours, finally he decided to bake a little thing for Castiel. For saying sorry and also asking him out.

He woke up a bit early the next day and prepared what he wanted. And the end of the baking mission he was satisfied. He was so impatient until evening that day as he drove a bit early to Sam's office. Almost in the afternoon. Dean had beautifully packed his surprise and carried it in a sweet little two bags. He checked himself in the mirror and got off the car then walked towards the building.

As soon as Dean walk passed by the reception he heard Donna the receptionist calling after him.

"Mr. Winchester, Mr. Winchester" Dean glanced at her then went to her giving her a smile.

"Hello Donna, how have you been today?"

"Oh Mr. Winchester how nice of you, I'm doing great. actually Mr.Winchester I wanted to inform you something. Because I believe and if I'm not mistaken that you came to see our Castiel, just like every other day, right?" Donna asked very politely, but Dean found there is a kind of unhappiness in her voice.

"Um, yes of course Donna, I'm here for him, why'd you ask like that, is everything alright?" Dean asked with a bit concerned voice.

"Yes Mr. Winchester, I'm afraid to tell you that Castiel was gone back home because he got a phone call saying that there is an emergency, so he went home in the morning," She said in a worried voice.

"Oh god thank you Donna, thank you for saying that, at least even one person in this office remember to inform me that," Dean said and rushed towards Sam's cabin room.

"Woah Dean what's going on, are you okay?" Sam got surprised by Dean's sudden entering at this time. Because even Dean came every day to see Castiel he didn't come to say Hi to Sam every day. And of course, Sam can see Dean's upset face.

"Am I okay? Sammy, c'mon you should have called me and inform me about Castiel's family urgency. Man, why didn't you tell me that?" Dean yelled and Sam stood up.

"Listen man just calm down okay? First of all, Castiel is fine. He is okay and he didn't have time to tell what's going on. he just babbled as something has happened to his brother and said he should go, then I told him to go and I will take care of his unfinished work.."

"What? Are you insane man, how could you tell that Castiel is fine when he got a family problem, he is definitely not okay, and as I know him he will never rush Like that leaving his work if it's not an emergency" Dean interrupted Sam angrily. Sam rubbed his face and held it in his hands.

"Okay okay man just let me finish okay? I know he must be so upset, but I was just tried to tell you that he is the one who not facing the problem. Jeez, I wanted to calm you down. And definitely, I also care about him a lot. He is my friend too okay?" Sam said very calmly. And then he started again.

"And of course I tried to call him a few times but all goes to the voice mail, so I didn't disturb him. But left a message asking about the situation and is he okay. right now I'm waiting for his reply and I was going to call you when I get to know about what's going on. Because right now I don't have anything to say you what is happening" Sam finished.

"Yeah but however, still you should have informed me about this earlier Sam, even.." Suddenly Dean cutoff by Sam.

"Hey wait I got a message from him," Sam said while checking his phone.

"Sam I'm sorry for rushing out like that, my brother had hospitalized and he is not doing okay and.."

Sam was reading the text message loud to hear Dean because Dean was impatient. But Next second he interrupted Sam.

"Sam, Sam just ask him which hospital he is in right now," Dean asked.

"Ah yes yes wait I'm texting right now," Sam said while his fingers running through his phone.

within seconds he received the hospital name and Dean was on his way to the hospital as Sam promised he will be there too, soon as possible.

.....

Dean knew Castiel is not doing good. Castiel can be badass and cheeky but after all these times slowly exploring Castiel, Dean knew inside Castiel is so soft and breakable. Especially when it became to people he cares for and loves. So the only thing Dean wanted right now is to be with Castiel, to Confort him. So while the ride to the hospital Dean got few calls to few people to make sure everything is under control.

Soon after he parked the baby in the hospital car park he walked to the room where Castiel's brother was because he knew where Castiel was as his texts to Sam. When Dean walked there the first thing he saw is crying Castiel in front of the room. Dean walked quickly and Castiel turned his head as he heard the footsteps. Castiel's face was dark and when Dean got closer to him, Dean saw Castiel's eyes and pupils were red with crying obviously. And tears raced down his cheeks. The moment Castiel saw Dean he stood up and walked toward Dean, it's mostly a little run. And Dean was confused as he wasn't sure Castiel came to shout at him for coming here because of yesterday's incident.

"Cas, look I'm sorry, I just.." Dean started but before he says anything else cold hands wrapped around him messily and he heard a soft sob near his ear.

Oh, shit is Castiel hugging me? Dean got few seconds to prosses and the next second he wrapped his hands properly around Castiel and pulled him into his chest protectively. Dean felt Castiel's body shook with every sob.

"Hey, sweetheart don't cry. Everything is gonna alright. Cas hey, hey it's okay. Look at me, It's okay, Gabriel is gonna be okay, he will be fine soon" Dean said stroking his soft hair sweetly.

Castiel just pulled from the hug only to look at Dean's face.

"How you know about that Dean, Gabriel is not doing okay, but they.. They only doing simple treatments, they just not doing anything else about it..just postponing his surgery saying the Doctor is not coming yet, Dean I'm so scared. What I should do Dean" Castiel started a heavy crying with a large volume of tears flowing steadily.

Dean pulled him again tightly and tried to make him calm.

"Hey I know, I know Cas, but don't worry everything is settled down now. Doctor us coming now, I took care about that Cas, I promise you Gabriel will be fine soon"

Dean said in a soothing sound and Castiel looks like got angry.

"How you take care of that Dean, you just came here and.." Castiel couldn't able to say anything else as he heard the heavy footsteps and someone talking as he turned around to see over the Hall.

There was a Doctor who walked toward them very fast and the nurses and attendants were running with him beside him telling something to the doctor.

The Doctor stopped at them and quickly shake Dean's hand.

"Mr. Winchester, don't worry. I will take care of the patient," He said and without waiting for a reply he went inside the room.

Within seconds everything was arranged and Gabriel took for the operation. Castiel just watched everything with wide eyes. After Gabriel took inside the operation theater Castiel grabbed Dean's hand.

"Dean, what happened right now? How the doctor talk to you and how he came after you said he is coming, Dean whatever it is tell me?" Castiel said. He was getting better now and his face was lit a bit.

"Cas I told you I took care of the late of the doctor. On my way, I checked the situation. then I got to know the doctor will be late a few more hours then I contacted the best orthopaedist and made sure he will come here as soon as possible" Dean answered and Castiel started to sobbing again. Then slowly hugged him when his body was shaken with sobs and tears.

"Oh Dean thank you, thank you very much, you are a great man, a great friend. I don't know how to thank you Dean" Castiel said pressing his lips tightly over Dean's shoulder. Dean was holding him to his chest tightly. Dean's hand repeatedly stroking Castiel's hair in a soothing manner.

Dean's other arm protectively wrapped around Castiel's waist. Dean felt the unstable heartbeat of Castiel's when they stood there like that for another few minutes.

"Hey Sweetheart, you wanna sit for a bit? I want you to relax now okay?, because everything is gonna alright. your brother is in good hands, I promise you" Dean said in a promising tone.

Castiel nodded wiping his cheeks.

"I believe you Dean, okay then I will sit," He said and let Dean take him to the seating area.

Dean sat near Castiel and took his hands, holding that cold hands through his warm once.

"Cas, you feel okay even a little bit?"

"Hmm I feel a bit of relief Dean. because At least I know that the surgery is going on right now and he is the best doctor. And he practically promised you that Gabriel is gonna be okay" Castiel said with soft eyes. His face was pale and now he was like a patient too. Like he is gonna faint anytime.

"Okay that's good, yes of course he will be okay soon" Dean answered giving him a reassuring smile.

"And Cas actually what happened to him?"

Castiel signed before answer.

"Actually Dean I also got to know very briefly about that when I received the call. Gabriel has been fallen from his roof. He is a very stubborn man. He always does stuff like this. And nurses told that there are few broken bones, and minor internal bleeding. That's why I got terrified." Castiel said.

"is that so? but don't worry this doctor is a genius. Gabriel gonna be recovered soon" Dean said squeezing Castiel's hand in a reassuring way.

"And how about your family, are they aware of this?" Dean asked again.

"Yes, Dean I managed to give a call to Michael my eldest brother. He promised to inform my parents and my other siblings. they are on their way but it will take more hours for them to reach here" Castiel answered.

"Okay, that's really good Cas. But you don't want to worry about anything now okay?, I'm also here for you" Dean said giving him a smile.

"Yes Dean, and that's the only strength I have right now"

They stayed there waiting for the surgery ended. Castiel was exhausted and he fell asleep on Dean's shoulder without even knowing. The entire time Dean was afraid that his heart will blast any second now.

He can scent Castiel's scent very nearly, and Castiel's soft body was crushed to his side. His arm protectively on Castiel's waist. His soft breathing, his touches made Dean's mind screaming while his heart filled with love and warmth. Dean even breathed very carefully not making any sound or not moving a bit, not wanting to wake him up. But he put his head on Castiel's head very slowly and closed his eyes too.

Sam came that extract moment and his concerned face lit by a beautiful smile when he sees his brother and his friend like that. He wanted to see this a long time ago and he didn't want to wake them. So he waited there without talking to them. But Dean opened his eyes and saw him. He also didn't want to wake Castiel so he signed Sam smiling at him. In his face, there was no hesitation or worry about Sam seeing them like this. Because Dean wanted Castiel so much and loved him more than anything in his life. And he knew Sam know that too.

So Dean tried to tell Sam that Gabriel was taken to the surgery, by signing with his one hand. but Castiel slowly awake with Dean's slow movements. He quickly looked around and saw Sam was sitting nearby them.

"Sam, you came? I'm sorry Sam, I should have called you but"

"No Cas, please. Don't even think about the office. I just want you not to worry about anything right now, by the way how is he now?" Sam interrupted Castiel's apology.

"Actually right now his surgery is going on Sam, thanks to your brother," Castiel said looking at Dean with shining eyes.

"that's a good thing Cas. I'm sure he will be fine. And how Dean connected to that?" Sam asked in a curious voice.

Dean explained everything to Sam. Then Dean said Sam to wait with Castiel and gone to bring something to drink. Because Dean knew Castiel didn't eat or drink for hours.

Dran brought some coffee and a water bottle for Cas. But Cas didn't drink coffee only drank a little bit of water.

They stayed another half hour there and then Doctor came with a happy smile on his face. All of them ran toward him and Dean was holding Castiel tightly even he knew Doctor is going to say good news.

"I said you to don't worry. The patient is fine now. He is no more in danger. After an hour he will transfer to the room and then you can talk with him" Doctor said smiling at them.

"Thank you very much, Doctor"

"Thank you, thank you very much, Doctor"

Dean and Castiel both said at the same time.

The doctor smiled at them.

"So Mr.Winchester you said he is your brother or cousin like that, right?" Doctor asked while they all going to his office.

Castiel glanced at him with awe on his face. Dean also looked at him and shyly he looked away and rubbed his back of the neck.

"Yeah, yes Doctor he is, and thank you for coming so quickly on such short notice," Dean said.

"Oh it's fine, actually I'm glad to help the patient"

Then Doctor said all information about Gabriel's situation and how medicine going on with him next few weeks. He gave all the instructions to Castiel to handle his brother further. And then they Thanked the Doctor again before they come back to the waiting area. They were waiting there for Gabriel to transfer to the room.

"Dean you used your name and power to help my brother and bring the best Doctor for him, I don't know how to thank you, Dean, I owe you a big-time" Castiel rumbled. Voice small and soft.

Dean put his hands on Castiel's shoulders and turned towards him.

"Hey, it's my pleasure okay. Don't worry Cas and you do not owe me anything. Please don't think like that" Dean said giving him a kind smile.

Castiel barely smiled back staring at Dean's kind and beautiful green eyes. And when Castiel's eyes ran down to the huge wet patch on Dean's shirt near his shoulder, Castiel gasped. It didn't take much time for him to understand what was that. There was a gentle area that got wet and half of it becomes dry but the mark was still there.

"Oh god Dean I'm so sorry, I shouldn't do that. I even shouldn't have hug you like that before. I should have asked you first, and I have ruined your shirt, I'm sorry Dean" Castiel started rambling again pointing at Dean's shirt. The place where dumped with his tears.

Dean's eyebrows draw together like he has no idea what he is talking about and he shrugged his shoulders a bit and turned his neck to looked at what Castiel showing. And then he chuckled.

"Cas Don't be silly. This is nothing. And it just tears not acid or something like that. Besides, you don't need to ask to hug me. You can hug me anytime you want and I'm really happy that you did so. Because I only wanted you to be calm at the situation. And remember I'm your friend, so you can hug me, talk to me, cry on my shoulder anytime you want. Do you understand? That's why friends are for" Dean explained calmly wiping a new teardrop off Castiel's face.

"But I really didn't want to see more tears or you crying. Coz you are not gorgeous when you are crying" Dean added to make the situation a bit cooler and it worked as Castiel smiled with him.

"You know I'm really lucky to have a friend like you" Castiel mumbled staring at Dean's eyes. And Dean stared back into his favorite blues of Castiel's.

Castiel knew he was falling for this man. He was falling slowly earlier and now more than that. Dean was the only person who ever cared about him like this besides his family. And Dean was so polite because he didn't even say one flirty word, didn't touch him unnecessary when Castiel was all over him. Even never said a word about what he did for Gabrial until Castiel question about the doctor. Dean is a real gentleman. Very smart and kind-hearted.

"Um, guys? I don't know you guys hear that or not, but a few moments ago a nurse came and said that your brother has changed to the room and we can see him now" Sam said and both Dean and Castiel snapping out of their staring contest. Castiel looked away blushing like hell and Dean cleared his throat looking at his brother to see Sam's shit-eating grin.

They entered the room to see Gabriel laying on the bed with a huge grin on his face. His face was pale obviously. and it's said all the pain he was going through but even though he was smiling at his brother right now. His one leg and one arm were covered with arm and leg casts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a continuing episode and I will soon upload next.
> 
> Hope you will give your amazing kudos and comments.
> 
> Thank you and have a nice day ❤❤


	6. Give me some time please? Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies hope you doing well 😍😍
> 
> So please don't forget to tell me all about the mistakes and your opinion. It's okay. You are welcome to say anything 😍

They entered the room to see Gabriel laying on the bed with a huge grin on his face. His face was pale obviously. and it's said all the pain he was going through but even though he was smiling at his brother right now. His one leg and one arm were covered with arm and leg casts.

"Hey Cassie, did I scared you, baby bro?" Gabriel asked. Voice small not very powerful than usual.  
Castiel wanted to glare at him but he only managed to huff at him, a mix of sob and laugh. Weird kind of sound.

"Gabe you think it's funny? God I got a shock of my life, I have never seen you like that" Castiel said almost crying and Gabriel's smiley face changed into an emotional.

"Oh, I'm so sorry little bro, please don't cry. but hey look I'm fine now I can even move my hand, see" Gabriel said and pretend like he is moving his casted arm.

"Gabriel don't! Don't even think about doing any stupid thing. You have done enough. I mean why in the hell you climbed into that roof" Castiel groaned and asked angrily.

Suddenly Sam found it's too funny and he failed to hold his chuckle and Gabriel glanced over Sam.

"Woah Cassie, who's these handsome gentlemen?" Gabriel asked raising his eyebrow.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I completely forget to introduce you" Next moment Castiel turned to Dean and Sam apologizing.

"No, Cas it's completely fine. we can see you guys having a brotherly moment there" Dean said smiling at him kindly.

"Gabe, this is Sam Winchester my boss and my friend" Castiel started.

"And this is Dean Winchester, Sam's brother and my friend too" Castiel added and Dean can swear Castiel was blushing and his eyes were shining when he says Dean's name.

"Dean, Sam, My elder brother Gabriel" Castiel introduced them.

"Oh hoo famous Winchesters, well nice to meet you, Gentlemen, I would love to shake hands but at the moment I don't think it's a good idea," Gabriel said glancing over his hand.

"Oh no, no it's fine, it's fine Gabriel, please don't worry about that. And how you feel right now?" Dean asked quickly afraid that Gabriel will move his hand again.

"Actually Mr. Winchester it still hurts everywhere but feeling better than before," Gabriel said smiling at him.

"Oh please it's Dean, and it's good to hear that you getting better, man" Dean answered.

"and it's "Sam" okay? I'm also very glad to hear that too" Sam joined smiling at him. Gabriel quickly looked at him grinning.

"Well thanks Sam, and thank god you are not Dean"

"Gabeee!" Castiel said in a warning tone because he knew his brother's mouth is not good.

Sam smirked.  
"And why'd you say so Gabriel" Sam asked.

"Because famous Dean Winchester is in love with my brother so I don't want to steal my brother's boyfriend," Gabriel said smirking back.

"Jesus Gabriel Thomas Novak, can you please behave yourself, oh my god"  
Castiel said impatiently but make sure his voice is not loud. He turned red as he can feel his cheeks are burning.

But both Dean and Sam started to laugh at that.

"Wow you both are very not same you know, I mean Cas, you should learn some flirting points from your brother," Dean said smirking at already blushing Castiel.

"I really doubt that Dean, I don't want to make people uncomfortable like my brother," Castiel said and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"And by the way, Did it hurt when you fell from, you know, "up" ?" Sam asked grinning at Gabriel.  
Castiel snapped his head to look at Sam like, he said something unbelievable. Because it's clearly a flirty line and Sam normally not flirt around. Dean chucked and Gabriel gasped dramatically.

"Okay, here we go" Castiel murmured and Dean kept chuckling.

"Sam? Did you just flirt with me?" Gabriel asked batting his eyes.

"Well, maybe. but I really don't understand why did you get on that roof Gabriel, coz I got to know that it's very dangerous the roof you have climbed" Sam asked.

"Well, I think it's my destiny, Sam, if I didn't climb up my roof, how would I meet you like this?" Gabriel answered and Castiel was done with his brother's bullshit.

"God Gabe, enough of your nonsenses. can you just pretend like a normal person who falling from his roof and broken few bones?" Castiel asked and his voice was grumpy.

"Okay, okay I'm gonna pretend like that, sorry handsome maybe next time," Gabriel said winning at Sam who chuckled back.

They talked few more minutes before Castiel remembered Sam, and Dean should go back because he knows how busy they are and how much works they have to do the next morning. Then Sam politely said goodbye to them before promising Gabriel that he will visit him soon again.

Castiel also asked Dean to go back home because he knows how busy he was, but Dean never listened to him.

"Dean I'm serious. You were here with me since afternoon and you probably need to get some sleep. It's okay you know, you should go home now" Castiel said very lovingly.

"Ah Nah it's fine, I don't want to go okay? now can you stop worrying about me Cas?" Dean said with a fake glare. Castiel smiled back at him. Gabriel was carefully watching everything between Dean and Castiel.

"You know Cassie, nurses told me that the doctor who did my surgery was the best orthopaedist around and said some of my cousins arranged that, you know who is that?" Gabriel asked suddenly. Castiel's face lit with a proud smile. Dean saw it.

Castiel being proud of me? Wow, is he?

"Yes, Gabe I know. It's Dean. He was the one who arranged that and makes sure your surgery happens as soon as possible. He took care of everything when I was crying here helpless" Castiel said emotionally looking at Dean.

"Oh is that so? Dean, I don't know how to thank you, man. Really. I can imagine how much my little brother will get shocked that time and thank you for taking care of him and everything. Thanks, man" Gabriel said smiling genuinely.

"No problem Gabriel,. I'm happy that I could help you" Dean smiled.

They stayed there like that and Gabriel said both of them to leave and get some sleep. And Castiel had to agree with that because a nurse came and said that the patient must get some rest now.  
Then both Castiel and Dean promised Gabriel to come back in the morning before they leave the room.

Dean and Castiel walked together toward the car park. It's almost late night and the weather was cold a bit.

"Um, Cas?"

"Yes Dean"

"Actually I was going to meet you to say something when I heard the news, I wanted to say sorry," Dean said looking at Castiel while walking shoulder to shoulder.

"To say sorry? But for what Dean? I don't understand" Castiel said unblinkingly.

"For yesterday incident Cas. I thought you were angry with me. I shouldn't have brought that teddy bear to your office premises" Dean said quietly.

"Oh," Castiel said when he realized what Dean was talking about.

"Dean, No. I'm not angry with you. Why would I? Of course yesterday I just you know, I just got a bit shocked but that's it. I'm not angry. You don't want to say sorry and please don't say so" Castiel said smiling with him.

They were already walked to Dean's car at that point.

"It's a relief to hear that Cas, but you know I just brought something to say sorry. I almost forgot about it after getting to know about Gabriel and didn't want to give it to you either after that" Dean said hesitantly.

Unexpectedly Castiel's face lit up.

"Really? Well now everything is fine and we are here. Soo.." Castiel didn't complete but wait to see Dean's reaction teasingly.

"Oh is that okay? Wait, I.. Um, it's not a big deal though. I just you know.." Dean babbled opening the back door of impala quickly and getting out a cute little gift bag carefully.

Dean held the bag to Castiel and half expected Castiel will reject it but Dean's wonder, Castiel took it to his hand in awe.

"Oh, it's really cute, what is it, Dean?" Castiel asked surprising Dean. Normally Castiel didn't give any attention to what Dean brings him. Maybe Castiel behaved like this because Dean said that this was an Apologies gift. Not a date proposal gift.

"Um, why don't you check it out yourself?" Dean said in a very low voice.  
Castiel gave him a nice smile before opens the bag and leaning into it. Then Castiel's face lit up, and his lips curled into a huge smile.

"Aww, Dean is that a.. Oh, it is. Yes is a cupcake with Sorry written on it" Castiel said bringing it out of the bag. Then put it on his palm looking at Dean with a huge grin.

"Dean, it's beautiful and so cute"

"Well, thanks Cas"

"Dean, why I feel like it's baked by you? He asked giving him a suspicious look.

"Because it's baked by me" Dean started rolling his eyes.

"I know it's not nice but I only wanted to.." Dean started again but Castiel cut off him.

"Shut up Dean it's perfect. And of course, you don't need to apologize for yesterday. But because you put your valuable time and effort to bake this delicious looking and smelling, a cute cupcake for me, I'm gonna eat it" Castiel said making Dean more stunned.

"Really? you gonna eat it?"

"Of course I am"

Then Castiel pulled out his phone and get a quick photo of the cupcake. Wow, today Castiel is full of surprises. Dean thought quietly.

Castiel slowly got a bite from the cupcake as Dean staring at him with heart eyes. Then suddenly Castiel started to moan, making Dean a huge mess inside. Dean wondered if Castiel understands what he is doing to Dean right now.

"Dean this is amazing, it's really delicious. Thank you so much, Dean. I never thought you are this good at baking, wow"

Dean grinned.  
"You never let me tell or show about myself Cas. There are lots of things you don't know about me though"

Cas took another bite smirking at Dean.  
"Oh really?"  
Then Castiel looked at Dean like he is remembered something.

"Oh, you want a bite?" Castiel asked holding the half-eaten cupcake towards Dean. toldja today Castiel was so filled with surprises. Dean gulped. He really needed someone to pinch him right now.

"Um, No Cas it's for you, it's too small to share, you eat it," Dean said when he can't believe what's happening around him right now. Dean always love to be around Castiel, to talk with him, and anything regarding Castiel was heaven to Dean, and now Castiel is offering a bite from a cupcake which he was eaten and it was too much for him to believe as a real. That much he was crazy about Castiel. but Castiel didn't know that and his face darkened a bit.

"Of course, sorry. I already ate it half, so it's not a proper thing to ask" Castiel babbled but suddenly his wrist dragged to Dean's side as Castiel gasped. Dean was grabbing Castiel's wrist.

"Don't be ridiculous Cas.." Dean groaned and took a bite from a cupcake. And make sure it's from the exact place where Castiel ate before. Castiel's face lit up again.

"Okay then" Castiel murmured.

Castiel ate the last bit of cupcake and closed his eyes to feel that.

"Dean, really... It's amazing. You are a great baker"

"Well thank you, Cas"

"By the way, you know, I think today is the first day you didn't offer me a gift for asking out," Castiel said shyly looking at Dean who's sure now he is dreaming right now.

Dean rubbed his back of the neck before answering that.

"You know, actually I really was prepared for that too, but Cas, I decided not to propose you middle of something like this. It's not a good time. Real gentlemen never do that. Besides, I don't wanna be an asshole who took advantage of this kind of situation" Dean said.

See, Castiel was right. Dean is a real gentleman. He never tried to even remember his dating proposals today. Wow if he wanted he could pull out his teasing, flirting mode. But he never acted like that. He is a real nice guy. Cas thought staring at him. when he spoke up again, his voice was so soft.

"Well, in that case, I really like to see your gift today," Castiel said quietly. He was blushing furiously but still managed to say it looking everywhere but Dean. And Dean on the other hand was clueless. He was still trying to understand what's going on. Castiel is here asking to show him his gift. Wow, what's happening around them.

"Okay, who are you? And what did you do to my Cas?"

Dean asked and his voice came very comically. And Castiel started to burst out laughing at that. And obviously, he didn't miss the way Dean simply said "My Cas". How lovely was that, am I really his? Castiel thought while trying to stop his laughter. Okay, Novak gather yourself. Don't make that poor man crazy.

"Oh god Dean, I was crying like a baby a few hours ago and now I'm laughing here and that because of you. You know, thanks for that too. And I'm ME okay?. No one didn't do Anything to ME and I'm ME"

"Really? Are you sure, coz MY CAS will never ask me something like that, he will kick my ass if I ever try to give him any kind of gift in a moment like this"  
Dean said like still, he can't believe it.  
Castiel turned to red as he was blushing again. Dean used that word again.

"Oh really? And hey.. Cas was never being your's mister, okay?" Castiel said giving him a pointed look.

"Okay, okay, fine" Dean held his hands up and muttered. And then he opened his car door again to get other gift bag he brought. It's a little bit bigger more than the earlier bag.

"Okay this is it, but you know I still didn't want you to think that I'm an asshole okay? I'm not gonna make you uncomfortable in any way, so you don't need to think much about this" Dean said while holding the bag toward Castiel, with both hands.

Castiel looked at that in awe. Then got it to his hands, quickly opening it to see what he got for his dating request today. He had a full understanding of what he was doing. He had never even touched anything Dean gifted him before. Of course besides puppy and Roses. But today he was asked to show his gift to him. And of course, he had already eaten an apology cupcake baked by Dean Winchester. Castiel Novak, you are going too fast. And giving this poor human a huge hope.

But Castiel was already decided to put a step further to see where it drives them. And he knew he really wants Dean too and he wants to believe him. He was on the edge and after what Dean did today Castiel can't help but fall for him more than before. And he guessed Dean really deserves more. But Castiel isn't fully ready yet, but he can tell Dean what he wants.

Castiel slowly took out the cute little plate which was smelling like heaven.

"Oh my god, Dean" Castiel almost screamed looking at Dean.

"It's so amazing. Did you bake this pie too?" Castiel asked while checking all the way out of the pie, spinning it slowly around to see the whole Apple Pie.

Dean blushed again and rubbed his back of the neck.

"Yeah, actually I was baking that cupcake when I got this idea to bake a pie for asking you out, so I baked this too" He answered looking at Castiel.

"Well, then this is your today, "date proposal gift" right?"

"Look, Cas yes it is, but I don't want to make you upset, okay? Please don't angry with me over this"

"Hey, I'm the one who asked to show it to me, besides when I get angry with you?" Castiel asked.

"Um, obviously yesterday" Dean pointed out and Castiel rolled his eyes.

"I was not angry with you Dean. I told you already, that was something about the moment. because I felt a little uncomfortable with the people around us who poked their noses into us that moment, that's it"

"Whatever, so what now?" Dean asked impatiently.

""What now?" what Dean?" Castiel asked teasingly.

This time Dean licked his lips nervously and motioned to the pie.

"Oh, this? About this what Dean?" The bastard was teasing Dean continuously.

"Cas, c'mon, you are giving me a heart attack here" Dean begged, knowing what Castiel was doing.

Finally, Castiel looked at Dean with clear eyes. Very beautiful blue eyes were shining, making them more beautiful.

"Dean, you are different than I thought before. And you are an amazing friend, an amazing man, but there is a huge trust issue inside me, but also I really need to believe you. So for the first time, I want to accept your gift, but at the same time I want to ask you to give me some time, I'm not really ready for that right now, but if you give me some more time I really appreciate" He said very clearly. No hesitation, no shaking but very calm and clear. Dean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Woah, you are definitely not my Cas" He murmured making Castiel chuckled nervously. Because Castiel had no idea that Dean was okay with giving him more time, or not.

"Cas, sweetheart take your time as much as you want, I'm not going anywhere. I can wait Angel. I can definitely wait. Because I know it's worth waiting for what you really want. So yes, please accept this Apple Pie and I will wait. Hell, I will wait for you as much as you want your time. Because Cas the only one I want is you" Dean said happily and honestly. Maybe the first time Castiel sees Dean this much happy. Both of them smiled. Castiel felt a relief.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel said blushing again. For a moment he thought Dean will burst out and Will yell at him as,

//who you think you are? Do you know who am I? I don't want to wait anymore, you have already wasted enough time//

Or something like that. But no, Dean wasn't someone like that. Dean is different. He genuinely likes me. Hell, he is a big company owner and a very busy person. But definitely every freaking day he saved few hours for me. Even he is a rich man enough to buy anything he wants within seconds, he still cares for me, waiting for me. So he deserved some attention too. Castiel thought.

"Well, Cas thank "you", you made my day and made me very happy"

"You are welcome Dean, and I'm gonna bring this yummy looking and smelling like heaven pie, home with me"

"Yes, yes please it's only for you sweetheart"

"Mmm okay then" Castiel smiled.

"So, you should probably go home now, come I will take you to your car"

"Yes please Dean" This time no teasing tone in Castiel's voice.

They walked few steps towards Castiel's car and Castiel put the pie very carefully inside his car.

"Dean" Castiel began turning into Dean.

"Yeah Sweetheart?"

"Thank you, thank you for everything you did for me, for Gabe. It means a lot to me" Castiel said holding back tears because he didn't want to cry again.

"Hey it's fine okay?, and remember I'm here for anything for any time. Okay? That's what friends are for" Dean smiled at him.

Then they stayed like that awkwardly. Castiel wishes if he could hug him again. He can still remember the warmth of Dean's broad and strong chest. The way his huge, muscled arms wrapped around him protectively, and he really wanted that again. But he did enough hugging Dean before and especially after his half confess he was feeling very shy to hug Dean again.

On the other hand, Dean was dying to hug Castiel again. and maybe press a little kiss to Castiel's cheek. And of course, a tiny little kiss to the corner of Cas's mouth wouldn't hurt anyone. Yeah, a great plan Winchester. But at the same time, he didn't want to scared Castiel. So Dean cleared his throat before he doing some stupid thing like pulled Castiel to his chest and kiss the hell out of him as he wanted the way since he saw Castiel for the first time.

"Cas, don't think much okay?, drive carefully and eat something before sleep. Promise?" Dean asked a very caring voice.

"I will Dean, promise, and you too. Drive carefully" Castiel said giving a loving smile to him when he felt some strange feeling inside his stomach like some kind of strange itch to hug Dean tightly. But Castiel held himself back and gave a lovely smile to Dean before getting into the car.

"See you, tomorrow sweetheart"

"See you, tomorrow Dean"

Then Castiel drove off the car park and Dean fist-pumped to air. Oh my god, Winchester, it's a good step. I'm glad that Cas finally found I'm not some rich brat. He will eventually understand my love too. Yes, I will wait for him coz I love him so much. Dean thought and drove off his beloved baby to his home.

.....

The next morning, Dean was already in the hospital car park when Castiel approached there. Castiel couldn't more surprised than that. Yes, Dean is too protective about him and careful. He knew that but didn't believe it. Anyhow he has to believe that now. because Dean never refused to take care of him when it's come to Castiel become a bit weaker.

"Heyyy, morning sunshine" Dean greeted with a huge smile on his face as soon as Castiel got out of the car.

"Good Morning Dean, what are you doing here?" Even seeing Dean here made Castiel's heartwarming and beat fast, he asked so. Because it's his responsibility too to ask about Dean's side. Because he knew how busy Dean was.

"What? I came to visit Gabe, and don't you dare to say a word. Now let's go" Dean said making Castiel smile.

"You know Dean it's so sweet and kind of you, but you have already done so much. And I mean, I don't want you to mess up your work. That's why I'm asking" Castiel said slowly while they walking.

"Huh, you care about me so much aren't you Angel?" Dean wiggled his eyes and Castiel nudged him.

"Yeah, yeah in your dreams" He replied playfully.

"Hmm you know Cas, don't worry about that though. Coz I'm the boss, so not a big trouble to get a day off" Dean said winking at Castiel as finally, Castiel nodded at him.

So they reached Gabriel's room and he was so energetic this morning more than yesterday night.

"Hey Cassie, Deano, wow look at you guys? How's the night? Do you guys enjoyed it?" Gabriel greeted in his ways and Castiel never blushed like that as he went beet red and his jaw dropped.

"Oh my god Gabriel, shut up. You are a shameless man, could you behave like a normal person for a second?" Castiel burst out and Dean shut his mouth into a thin line as he trying to stop the laugh. But it seems hard to hold on to his laugh.

"What? I just asked did you guys.." Gabriel started pretending he has no clue why Castiel scolding him. But Castiel interrupted him.

"No Gabe enough of that, we don't need to hear about your thinking, now tell me how are you feeling now?" Castiel asked sitting beside him and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"See this is the problem of people, they can do stuff but don't like to talk about it, so pathetic" Gabriel murmured and Dean couldn't take it anymore as he burst out laughing at that. And Gabe joined him.

Castiel couldn't get more red as he gave a death glare to his older brother.

"Do you understand that you are embarrassing me in front of my friend here?" He asked slowly but he was pissed at Gabriel.

"You mean your boyfriend?" Gabriel shooted back. Now Dean directly glancing over Castiel to see his reaction to that. This Gabe guy is actually a fun and awesome guy. He is kinda good for a wingman. Dean thought trying to stop his laughing.

"He is not my boyfriend Gabe, he is my friend, like a really good friend, a best friend kind of friend" Castiel babbled and Dean didn't felt upset instead he felt proud when Castiel mentioned him as a best friend. And Dean decided to help Castiel a little bit here.

"You know Cas, I think your brother is trying to play both, nice and be the protective older brother. He wants to know that have I seduced you last night. But he didn't ask directly coz he didn't want to upset both of us, isn't it Gabe?" Dean asked and Gabriel act dramatically he got surprised. And Castiel rolled his eyes.

"So for your acknowledge, No, we didn't do such a thing and we behaved like growing men as we went respectfully to our homes" Dean ended grinning at Gabriel and Gabriel signed like he was disappointed, making Dean surprise. shouldn't he act like it's a reliever to know that?

"Oh what a shame, I thought you guys having fun last night though, what to do? your lost" Gabriel shrugged.

It's time for Dean to draw his jaw.  
"What? Cas did he just, wow your brother is definitely hard to understand, and very unique" Dean said laughing.

"Tell me about that Dean, welcome to the club. He is one unbelievable man. You will never understand his crazy mind" Castiel answered.

"Hey, guys, that " HE" Is right here and he can hear you guys " Gabe joined in.

"Yeah yeah," Castiel answered before smiling with him finally.

Castiel didn't bring Gabriel any breakfast because he didn't know if he allows having outside food this much soon because of his injuries. Castiel asked him about that and Gabriel said a nurse came and already gave his breakfast and it was sucked. Then Castiel went out to talk with a nurse about his food condition then he can bring some food for Gabriel since now if they allowed that.

When he came back he saw Gabriel laying on his bed but Dean wasn't in the room.

"Um, Gabe where is Dean?"

"Who knows? Your lover boy suddenly went outside calling to someone, I don't know where he is gone"  
Gabriel said and they heard the door open as Castiel glanced over the Door.

"Hey, I thought if we have breakfast in here with your brother, we can make him cheer up a bit, so I brought us some breakfast" Dean grind and gave Gabriel a bag, who grabbed it like a tiger.

"But Dean, I just asked about his food from nurses, how did you know he is allowed to have outside food besides hospital foods?" Castiel asked in a surprised voice.

"I just called the doc, Cas. This is yours" Dean gave another bag to Cas and to Dean's Surprise Castiel took it from him.

"God Deano, are you kidding me right now? You brought me freaking donuts and a bunch of candies, man where have you been in my whole life?" Gabriel screamed and quickly got a bit from one donut.

Castiel rolled his eyes and Dean chuckled looking at Gabriel. Gabriel started to moan when he took another bite from another Donut.

"Dude seriously, this is an amazing man. You know you are the best kind of brother in law I can ever imagine as I can see now, And you are Passed. I'm down. And you have permission from me" Gabriel moaned between his speech.

Castiel's jaw dropped and he wanted to punch his brother. Dean started to laugh.

"Jeez man, thank you. You know Cas, you and your brother are completely different. I only had to bring him a few donuts and candy then he approved me, wow. But you.... On the other hand, hell, it took months to even be a friend of yours" Dean complained opening his own breakfast bag, and this time Castiel chuckled.

"You know, that's how things working for me though. I mean you can't win me by giving me some donuts mister, if you really want something, you have to show that you really want that" Castiel said in a teasing voice to a rhythm and slowly opened up the bag.

"Wow, a vegetable cheeseburger, and what this?" Castiel brought out the drink.

"Oh, it's a Mocha Cookie Crumble Frappuccino, but dean how do you even know that I love those?" Castiel asked surprisingly.

Dean shrugged. But his eyes were shining that Castiel actually liked what he offered him.

"You know a loving one of mine, once said, "if you really want something, you have to show that you really want that" So... Here I am. Showing that I really want someone" Dean smirked as Castiel got blushed furiously.

"Well, another point to lover boy" Gabriel grinned before shoving candy into his mouth. Castiel gave him a look as Gabriel got back to his candies again.

"Anyway this is wonderful Dean thank you," Castiel said.

"No problem Sweetheart" The word slipped out and Dean didn't want to say it in front of Castiel's brother. Because he didn't want to embarrass Castiel. But Gabriel acted cool and he didn't joke on it or didn't comment any teasing thing for Dean's relief.  
But obviously, Castiel only got more blush making him pink.

"Dean, but how in the world you get to know that Gabe is a sweet tooth? I can't understand that. I mean you both officially introduced to each other yesterday. So it's kind of impossible" Castiel asked before getting a bit from his burger.

"Well, I know stuff" Dean shrugged. Castiel gave him a suspicious look but didn't try to go along with that.

.......

When they came back to their cars after visiting time over, Dean was in deep thinking and Castiel noticed that.

"Dean?"  
Dean came back to present as he heard Castiel.

"Cas?"

"What's the problem, you seem a bit off"

Dean smirked suddenly.  
"Aww, you know about me more now? Aren't you baby?"  
Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Shutup. What's wrong huh?"

"Actually, I was thinking"

"Thinking about what? I mean I'm not poking into your business. I just, I just wanted to make sure everything is okay, I mean you don't need to tell me that, but yet I want to make sure you are fine" Castiel started to babble as defending the moment. Dean looked at him with love-filled eyes.

"Cas, Cas sweaty, it's fine. You can ask me anything, tell me anything, actually, I want you to ask me questions like that, I honestly love when I feel like you care about me, when you ask that I'm okay? it feels really good" Dean confess and hope Castiel got the idea. Castiel took his bottom lip into his mouth and looked down biting it. That scene did all kinds of things to Dean as he felt sparkles inside him.

"Cas, don't do that please, don't hurt that precious lips like that" Dean said licking his own lips unable to hold himself saying so. He really wanted to touch those naturally red-pink lips.

Castiel suddenly looked at him and slowly let go of his plump rosy lips. Dean staring at those kissable lips trying to stop himself from pushing Castiel to the impala door and kiss those lips as much as he wants. Dean shook his head to get out of the heat of the moment.

"Actually I was thinking that should I do this or not, but since Gabriel is getting better and you are a bit relax than yesterday I thought I would try," Dean said and grabbed a beautiful box behind his Car. He held it for Castiel.

"What is this Dean"

"Please take it, I really wanted to give this to you one day"

"I know this is your today proposal gift, isn't it?" Castiel asked. Dean gave him a nice smile.

"Yes it is Cas"

"But Dean, you don't have to bring more gifts. I told you last night what I want. And you said you will wait, so you don't have to bring these gifts anymore, we have a deal Dean" Castiel said honestly because he was worried that Dean always spending money for him.

"Please, don't think like that. You said you want more time and I respect that and I couldn't be happier. Of course, I'm gonna wait for him but Cas, it doesn't mean that I should stop wooing you or stop Courting you. I would do that forever because I'm crazy about you Cas"

Castiel blushed deeply right now and he squeezed his eyes and covered his face with hands.

"God Dean please don't say stuff like that" Castiel wanted to hide right now because he felt so much shy but also he felt happy. Dean couldn't take his eyes from this beautiful man in front of him. The man who took his whole heart.

"Why? I just said the truth Cas, I just can't stop myself" Dean's voice came almost like a whisper.

"Deeaann"

"Okay, okay I will stop making you blush, otherwise I couldn't able to hold myself anymore," Dean said smoothly.

"And please take this Angel" He requested. Castiel sighed.

"Okay fine, I will get this but you have to promise not to bring more gifts, okay?" Castiel asked before taking the gorgeous box from Dean.  
Dean the sly boy didn't give him a word directly.

"Yeah will see about that later, now please open it," Dean said.

Castiel turned the box around in awe because it was really beautiful. There was "Bee my honey" Written on it. And Castiel blushed more.

Then he opened it and gasped looking at Dean.

"Dean this? This is unbelievable, how do you even?" Castiel started but not completed as Dean saw the shock register on his face. And also there is a small smile played on Castiel's lips.

"Dean this is a lot. Thank you so much. I like this a lot, but how did you know I love bees?"  
Castiel asked getting out the things from the box one by one. There were different bees friendly seed packets which of course writing as "bee mine". And a bee journal writing as " Beekeepers' journal. And a book named Beekeepers' Bible. And the last one was a very cute tank crop top which written in the middle as "Bee mine" With little two bees and a heart in the middle.

"I know stuff baby, especially about you" Dean answered smiling secretly.

Castiel was checking out the crop top with an open mouth and blushing face.

"Dean.. You want me to where this huh?" Castiel asked teasingly showing the tank.

Dean smirked.  
"Well, I really wanted a perfect picture, you know. You are in that tank crop top and planting those seeds in your garden. Mmm, what a yummy thing to watch" Dean actually wished if he can see that scene.

Castiel playfully shoved Dean for that.

"You know you have a very dirty mind mister"

"Oh, you bet sweetheart. I always have a very dirty mind when I'm around you" Dean chuckled.

"Dean..."

"I'm kidding Cas" Dean chuckled again.

"But I really like it if you wear that when you come with me for a date one day" Dean snort and Castiel burst out laughing.

"Whaaat? What kind of place do you plan to take me, Dean?" He asked through his laugh.

"Well, anywhere I can be near to you as much as I want. And anywhere you can wear it" Dean chuckled and Castiel joined with him.

"Seriously Dean, thank you for everything. you know, I don't know how have I would manage everything if you weren't there with me Dean. Honestly thank you for everything" Castiel said staring at his green shining eyes.

"Anytime Angel. Told you I'm there for you anytime and for anything" Dean answered. Castiel was happy. Because Dean is really, really cares about him. And Castiel was very important to Dean. In Castiel's life, no one gave that kind of special place like Dean.

Castiel staring at Dean as slowly walking into his personal space. Then put his free hand on Dean's chest before leaning into his face pressing a soft kiss on Dean's right cheeks making Dean freeze.

"Thank you," Castiel said softly. Dean blinked and then unconsciously licked his lips.

"You are always welcome Angel" Dean answered still beaming at his kiss.

"Hmm okay then, I think I should go now," Castiel said hesitantly like he didn't want to go away from Dean, still his hand on Dean's chest.

Dean really wanted to taste those sexy pinky lips right now. But he can't take him like that. Castiel is important to him. He is precious. He has to do things properly. So Dean pushed his thoughts behind and gave Castiel a heart warning smile.

"Yeah sure Cas, see you soon, take care"

"Take care Dean"

Dean waited until Castiel drive away from the hospital premises and he walked back to his car.

Dean touched his cheek after getting into his car. What a lucky cheek. He thought bringing his fingers into his nose and closed his eyes as he tries to catch Castiel's smell. And then brought those fingers to his own lips to kiss it. Dean smiled at his own girly work.

Damn Cas making me go nuts. You have no idea how much I love you Cas. But you will eventually understand that. And you will love me as much as I love you. I can't wait for that day though. He thought and a beautiful smile spreading on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what you think?  
> Your big kudos and comments are welcome🎉🎉 and precious for me😍😍
> 
> Have a great day 😇


	7. Dean is in a trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you like my fic please let me know 😍💕💕  
> Sorry for the mistakes 😍

It's being a month since Castiel started taking care of his injured brother as Gabriel also living in Castiel's home. And also it's being a month since Castiel asked for more time from Dean, and Dean accepted it from his whole heart. But even how many times Castiel asked to stop, Dean didn't stop wooing him or Courting him as he brought different types of gifts for the whole month as usual way.  
And today for the first time he didn't come to see Castiel in his office. And it's a no big deal, yeah sure Castiel wasn't a kid, right? And He didn't act like half pissed in the home at all.

He didn't break one of the bathroom tap because he got angry with Dean, because he didn't come to see him today. And then that coffee mug slipped from his hand not because he was too caught up with the thoughts of Dean's absence. Not at all.

Castiel finally finished preparing dinner after breaking another plate mistakenly. He gave Gabriel's dinner tray into his bed because it's easy for him. But sometimes he came to the diner room to eat for a few days now, with help of Castiel.

"Are you finish with breaking your kitchen bro?" Gabriel asked sarcastically.

"What? why'd you asked so?" Castiel asked in confusion.

"Because I heard every single noise of the stuff you broke today, what's going on with you Lil bro? Is everything alright?" Gabriel asked with a mouth full of food. Castiel sighed.

"It just slipped out, that's all nothing to worry Gabe" Castiel answered and Gabriel gave him a suspicious look but didn't asked about it further.

Castiel helped Gabriel to ready to the bed before settled him for the night. Then he poured him some wine and leaned on his couch. The couch is kinda very comfy and he didn't want to go to bed yet even it's almost late at night. He sipped his wine glass slowly. it's felt very nice and Castiel just laid there with his very comfortable bees pajamas. Okay, but the truth was he just needed some peace okay? But his heart was stubborn and forced him to think about the absence of the Dean more and more.

Is Dean finally done with Castiel? Over with him? He didn't find Castiel attractive anymore? There were loads of questions fighting in his mind. But to be honest he is the one who kept telling Dean that he doesn't need to bring gifts anymore and visit every day. But now, he is being worried like a pathetic high school, teenager girl. Awesome Novak.

Suddenly his phone started to buzzing and Castiel glanced over it. An unknown number. Castiel ignored it. He didn't have a mood for dramas right now. The phone stopped buzzing in few seconds but causing Castiel more annoying it started to ring again.

"What the hell? Who's bugging me now"  
He muttered under his breath and finally answered the call.

"Who's this" Castiel understood his voice came very rudely. it's too late but he tried again quickly.

"I mean hello? Who's speaking?" Castiel tried his best to be polite as much as he can when he says it again. But on the other side, there wasn't any reply, just very silent.

So Castiel tried again.  
"Hello?"

Then Castiel heard a very heavy sigh.

"Hey Cas"

The voice came in very low and small as Castiel almost didn't recognize the voice. On other hand, this is the first time he heard that said voice through a phone call.

"Dean?" Castiel's surprised voice burst out in the next second.

Another silence.

"Yeah, it's me and.. Um.. Hope I didn't wake you up?" It's a question more than a statement. And what the hell happened to his voice. It's almost not like Dean's voice.

And Castiel here was a bit angry with him earlier, but now he felt it's growing more because Dean Calling him to say that it's over. To tell that he gave enough time and now he is done with Castiel. Oh, maybe he is gonna laugh at him too. Wow. What an ass. He even didn't bother to come to meet him and say it properly into his face. Castiel hissed at the thought. And wait a second. How in the hell did Dean get his number? Yeah, good point.

"How did you get my number?"

Yeah it's not nice and his voice went to that rude voice again, but Castiel didn't care. Why should he care when Dean already called him to hurt him in big time.  
There was a hesitation before the answer from the other end. And his voice came very deep and kind of shaking.

"I had your number from the first day I saw you Cas, but I didn't want to make you uncomfortable or push you further"

And his voice was hoarse. And he is talking like he is kind of sick. Dean was getting a very long hold between every word. Like he was talking with a huge effort. Whatever it is Castiel didn't care about it now. He just rolled his eyes.

"I asked, how you get it? Did Sam gave it to you?" Castiel shooted without mercy.

And there is a small sound from the other side. Like someone chocked on the air. Like breathing very hardly.  
What's going on with Dean.

"What? No Sam even doesn't know that I got your number. You know I have my own ways Cas" Dean said but there is that sound like he is struggling for each breath. But what the hell?

"Huh, yeah... another answerless question. Okay, whatever" Castiel can't help, but huff in a sarcastic way. His voice was cold. And Dean didn't say anything and there is another silence between them. But there is a very tight wheezing or inhaling sound came through the line but Castiel can't understand what is it.

"Okay, Sweetheart then I will hang up. Um, I'm sorry for bothering you. I didn't.."  
Dean stopped and then Cas can hear someone tried to breathe very hard like someone hitched his breath. And why Dean stopped talking every once and while?

"I didn't want to make you upset Cas. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry I couldn't make it today. Hopefully, I will see you tomorrow"

Dean said again very slowly and in low voice.  
Castiel's every problem solved. His face lit by seconds. Oh god, Dean didn't done with him. He is not calling him to say bye bye. Oh god. And now Castiel can see clearly around him. No more blurry eyes and ears. No more half working brain as his anger gone now. He can sense again everything like a normal person without a range. Without being angry, jealous high school girlfriend. Finally. And then it's hit him.

Wait, shit. Dean is not well. It's Dean. It's Dean is struggling in a breath.

"Dean, why did you call me right now? Is everything alright? and are you okay?" His rude voice didn't come anymore and there is that his calm and caring voice came out. There’s another pause. A bit longer this time.

Dean huffed another hard breath.  
"I.. I just wanted to hear your voice Cas. And yes I'm now feeling better Angel. Thank you. Good night Cas" Dean said his voice came completely sad and small. Like he is gonna cry anytime. Shit, shit, shit Dean is not okay. He is sick. It's clicked to Castiel's head like a flash. He is having that panic or something he is having sometimes.

"Oh god Dean, I'm so sorry. Shit. Dean tell me what's going on? Should I call someone maybe Sam, I know you are having that sickness okay, I'm so sorry I should have understood earlier"

Castiel burst out and now his voice came like he is going to cry.

"No. Please don't. I don't want to talk to Sammy right now. And don't worry. I'm fine. I just wanted to hear your voice. I hope it would be helpful. And it did, I can breathe now" He tried to huff a laugh but failed as his voice came more hoarse.

"Jeez Dean, that means? Oh god, you should go to the hospital Dean. You are not sounds well. Who's with you in your home right now?" Castiel got into his heels and now he is pacing back and forth as his heart thundering between his chest. Oh god, Dean is not okay, he is sick. Dean didn't answer that as Castiel felt a surge of anxiety.

"Dean answer me? Who's with you in your home right now. Because you need to go to the hospital right now" Castiel demanded.

"Cas, I'm not in my home," Dean said slowly with a panting.

"I'm in the office" He ended breathing hard again.  
Castiel's eyes got wide as he glanced over the clock. It's 11.45 pm. And normally even Sam didn't wait in the office after 7.00 pm. Castiel knew Dean also never stayed office this much late. He found his voice started to unsteady when he speaking again.

"Dean, but why? Why'd you stay in the office, why didn't you go home earlier?"  
Now Castiel completely stopped pacing instead he completely concentrate on Dean's voice.

"Cas, I.. I can't even walk right now. I just wanted to hear your sweet voice" Dean got another long, hard breath with a clear struggle, making Castiel's heart shutter.

"To hear your sweet, deep voice. Then to imagine your gorgeous face, those blue gems, that's all. I will be fine Cas. It's okay. It's okay.. I'm gonna hang up now Cas. Wanna close my eyes a bit, thanks Angel" Within that the call ended as Castiel still tried to speak to him more.

"Dean, Dean no wait" But then he saw the call already ended. He dialed the number the next second but it's directly connected to the voicemail. Castiel cursed. He knew Dean is not in a good situation as Castiel never thought twice as he grabbed his keys and ran out of the house but then he remembered something as he ran into the house again. Within few minutes he came with a big grocery bag with something in it. he got into the car in record time and drove fast to Dean's company building.

........

"Dean.. Dean?" Castiel called out running towards the Dean's cabin. He didn't have to go through a big problem to get into the building because the security recognized him. His heart fell down when he saw the view as soon as he entered the Dean's room. Dean was in his chair his head was laying on the chair cushion barely but it's kind of his head hanging in the air dangerously. It's like Dean in unconscious or something like that. Castiel stormed in and grabbed his head carefully before slowly make him laying on the chair properly.

Castiel can see the way Dean's chest went up and down very uneasy way, getting very unsteady breathes and can hear that dangerous inhaling and wheezing sounds. Castiel wanted to cry. Dean was the nicest, coolest, kindest man who's helped him a lot when his brother got injured. Dean cared about Castiel a lot. But here the said man just laid on a chair in his own cold, dark office at the midnight without anyone for help. Castiel's heart squeezed with pain.

"Dean? Wakeup Dean?" His voice was so soft. He cupped Dean's cheeks softly. His fingers continue stroking Dean's hair as he spoke to him so softly with a huge fear inside of his heart.

"Dean please wakeup. Are you alright?" Castiel pleaded and Dean slowly opened his eyes. He is like forget about everything for a minute as he just stared at Castiel with wide eyes. Then his fingers clutched into his own chest and tried to inhale very difficult way.

"Oh my god, Dean. No, that's it we are going to the hospital. Right now. Dean, this is too much" Castiel said in a shaking voice as he pulled his phone out and tried to dial emergency. But Dean stopped him putting down the phone with his hand.

"No, please, don't," He said with a husky voice.  
"But Dean.. You.."

"What are you doing here sweetheart?" Dean mumbled interrupting Castiel.

Castiel grabbed both of Dean's shoulders before leaning into his face to get his full attention.

"Dean, I just came to get you to hospital. Please don't be stubborn let me take you to the hospital right now" Castiel pleaded again.

Dean didn't say a word as he was staring at the love of his life. His beautiful Castiel. His crush repeatedly rejected him but offered his friendship.

Castiel could see the sudden light of Dean's sad face.

Actually, Castiel can't believe how it changed into this very pale and numb face, from that most handsome, cheerful, and most live face of Dean that Castiel has ever seen. He hissed at the thought.

"Cas, you just came for me, I can't believe it baby" Dean mumbled softly. His eyes were very lifeless even he tried to smile, the normal beautiful green was shading from them and instead, they were a bit redded. Maybe it's because of the panic he is going through right now.

"Of course Dean, I do come definitely. You are my friend, now please, please let's go to the hospital" Castiel begged, cupping Dean's face again.

Dean closed his eyes and nuzzled into Castiel's palm trying to hold the urge to turn his head and press a kiss into his palm.

"It's okay Cas, it's the first time you saw me like this, but trust me this is going to be fade soon. I know that. And because you are here with me now this will be gone soon" Dean said starting at Castiel's eyes. Castiel's palm still on Dean's cheek. Castiel felt his palm getting warmer as he can feel his own cheeks getting burn.

"Okay, then at least let me take you to your home. Because you can't stay like this Dean. This is very uncomfortable to you" Castiel begged to lean into his eyes again. Dean just staring at him more.

"Okay, Angel anything for you. But to be honest, I'm not sure that I can walk properly coz still, everything is spinning around me a little bit when I walking" Dean said closing his eyes.

"Jees Dean, see how much worse it is? You should have called me earlier. Or call Sam or anyone. Look at you, I'm really mad at you right now" Castiel babbled as he helped Dean to stand up very carefully. Dean just chuckled a bit.

"It's fine Cas, I swear. And I'm happy that finally, My Angel came to rescue me" Dean mumbled again as Castiel can't hold his angry face as he huffed a laugh. He put one hand on Dean's shoulder and the other on his chest. Then they slowly walked to the Car Castiel just parked in front of the building. There are four watchmen and they came to help them but Dean said everything is okay and close the office for the night.

Castiel slowly drove after they got inside the car securely and after make sure Dean is laying on the back seat. They didn't talk much as Castiel sure Dean fell into sleep again. But still, he can hear the way Dean struggling to breathe and it's horrible.

After half an hour they were in Dean's home and Castiel took keys from Dean and opened the door. Castiel lead him to the huge couch as Dean released a long breath and huffed a laugh. His breaths still not steady.

"You know Cas, this is not the way I dreamed to take you here at the first time," Dean said looking at him who now smiling at him kindly.

"And how about your outfit Angel, did you wear it to seduce me? no complaining though, coz it's kinda working now, I'm so much seduced" Dean said grinning at him.

Castiel tilts his head in confusion and then he glanced over his middle to check his clothes. His mouth went dry as his jaw dropped out and his eyes went wide with embarrassment.

"Jesus Christ" He mumbled and closed his eyes tightly. He cursed himself for forgetting about his pajamas. He never thought about changing clothes as the only thing he wanted was to go to Dean as soon as possible when he got Dean's call. Castiel can see Dean staring at him. His face turned scarlet and he looked away, chewing his bottom lip in nervous and embarrassed.

"Hey, don't worry Sweetheart, it's just me. And I kinda feel so lucky to see you in your pajamas. and you are so, so much cute in those" Dean said patting on the couch next to him. Signing Castiel to sit with him. Cas can't go redder as he blushed furiously when he sitting next to Dean.

"You know, I kinda missed your flirting Dean, it's happy to see you all flirty again" Castiel huffed a laugh looking at his face. Dean chuckled at him.

"But, Cas seriously I know you forget about your clothes because you worried that much about me, and that's what makes me feel better Angel" Dean stopped to get a full breath.

"I just wanted to hear your voice but instead you chose to come to me, and I know your presence always healing me, but I don't know how? it's the reality" Dean said in a weak voice. Castiel couldn't say anything but staring at Dean with teary eyes.

"I never forget this Sweetheart, never" Dean mumbled softly. Castiel felt a warmth in his heart. And wait when did Castiel sit so close to Dean like this, he was almost on Dean's lap, that much closer. Castiel ignored it before answer Dean.

"It's not a big deal Dean. Just tell me how you feel now? How's your breathing? Can you, can you breathe just easily or it's getting worse? Please tell me the truth. Don't be stubborn like a child"  
Castiel said in a series voice, touching his shoulder.

Dean was still staring at him with shining heart eyes.

"I swear Cas, it's started to shading away. It's getting better, but will get some more time" Dean said as Cas nodded at him.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"  
Dean just hesitated to ask as he just opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"What is it Dean, you want something? Please tell me, what did you gonna ask?"

"Cas, can I.. Can I hug you?" Dean asked rubbing on his back of the neck.  
Castiel just staring at him, didn't say anything. He gulped soundly. Castiel can remember the way he hugged Dean in the hospital that day. The way Dean soothed him hugging back him so tightly. That day Castiel didn't ask for Dean's permission. But Dean welcomed him into his hands like that's the most natural thing in the world. Like they used to do that for years. And Castiel perfectly fitted on those arms. Those strong, warm, and protective arms. Dean protected Castiel that day, he took care of him. Dean is a beautiful-hearted man and now when he got sick without no one around him, here he asking permission to get one hug from Castiel. What the hell. He didn't want to even ask for a hug. Castiel thought but he didn't understand that he should talk, or he should turn his thoughts into words. Otherwise, Dean can't understand what he was thinking.

However, because of Castiel's long silence, Dean got the wrong message as his face fell and darkened with a big sadness. Then he smiled a very sad smile before turning to his glance down.

"It's okay Cas, it's.. I just.. Just forget it that I asked so, it's a stupid question. I'm sorry" Dean said looking away from Castiel now. And Castiel saw that Dean got the wrong message as he didn't waste his time on words. Castiel moved into Dean and pulled him to his chest. Hugging him tightly as much as he can. Eyes closed and his heart shattered in his chest loudly. That familiar warmth started to pour into him slowly.  
Dean gasped when he pulled in and then he understood that what's going on as he also closed his eyes melting into his lover slowly. His hands wrapping around Castiel's waist and tummy. His head lay on Castiel's chest protectively. He inhaled a long breath in the familiar scent of Castiel's, Dean's favorite thing ever. He couldn't hold it anymore as he nuzzled his face into Castiel's chest, but however, he stopped himself from kissing his chest barely as he closed his eyes so tightly.

"You don't have to ask Dean" Castiel murmured into Dean's head as he lets his fingers card through the soft short hair of Dean's. Dean felt he is in heaven. The warmth of Castiel's chest, the softness of his soft fingers playing with his scalp and hair, Castiel's soft and Amazing scent, and that comfortable, soft, and clean smelling Castiel's bees pajama, all of these things made Dean into a quick sleep. The position is comfy too even it's not the bed his couch was very much comfortable.

They laid there like that for a long time and Castiel never stop stroking Dean's hair softly, rubbing his scalp like little massages. When it's turned to like an hour, Castiel can clearly hear the Dean's breathe sound getting clear. That whizzing sound was not coming anymore and the tenses which were in his shoulders were gone now. Dean is happily sleeping on his chest. Oh god, Castiel's face got red as he glanced over the beautiful man in his hand. Am I do love this man? Castiel questioned himself. He pushed back some soft hair that was on Dean's forehead. And he wanted to press a kiss there. But he stopped himself from doing it because he didn't want to give more and more hopes to Dean right now.

Castiel was staring at Dean's unbelievably handsome face when Dean suddenly opened his eyes. Castiel smiled with him very shyly. Their faces were few inches away and Dean was staring at Castiel's lips. His face is no more pale as that hot tan color was coming to his face slowly.

"Hi"

Dean whispered and Castiel's smile got wider.

"Hello Dean" He whispered back making Dean chuckled. Then Dean tucked his face again Castiel's chest breathing his soft scent filling his heart with it.

"Thank you, this feels so good, I got a peaceful sleep after, I don't know like, Ages" Dean murmured to his chest. Castiel felt his stomach do some strange twist. Like butterflies in his stomach.

"You welcome Dean. Happy to hear that. And how you feel now?" Castiel asked softly, still cares his hair.

"Actually I'm feeling better Sweetheart, all thanks to you, normally it's not ending this much soon. It normally stays for a whole day, but somehow because of you, it's getting controlled quickly" He said like a little kid.

"I don't think it's because of me Dean, but however I think you should meet a doctor as soon as possible" Castiel said glancing at Dean's face which was now nuzzling on his chest.

Dean smiled at him.  
"Believe me Cas, it's definitely because of you, and also believe me I met lots of doctors and gone through lots of medicines. And I'm fully cured. But sometimes it triggers and when it's triggered I'm a mess and this happening" Dean stopped and glanced at Castiel's face.

"But as I told you that day, the first day we met each other, I was having this. But after I talk with you it's vanished like magic. And when I'm leaving the building that day I was a new man. Since that day because of you and your presence in my life, it's not triggered like it's used to be. You were a real Angel to me Cas, you saved me" Dean murmured looking at Castiel's eyes directly.

"But Dean I didn't do anything. The only thing I did was turning down your every proposal. So I really can't get that credits Dean" Castiel said in a sad voice.

"No, Cas no, you did it. Even your voice can heal me. I like you so much Cas, and it makes me terrifying sometimes. Because I have never felt like this about anyone in my life" Dean said as he slowly pulled out from Castiel's chest to catch his eyes but his arms still wrapped around Castiel, and Castiel also hold him tightly.

"Dean.." Castiel gulped staring at Dean's beautiful green eyes.  
"Dean I don't know what to say," He said slowly.

"It's okay Angel, you don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know that I'm not a bad person Cas. I may be not the best man ever but I'm not the worst man either. Just wanted to say that. And you are so precious to me" Dean whispered. Castiel's heart skipped a beat as he blushed more.

That soft and blushing look on Castiel's face made Dean wanted to kiss every inch of that face. And kiss those perfect soft lips and taste them as much as he wanted since the first day he saw Castiel. Dean can bet those are delicious so damn well.

"Cas you know, can I confess what was I thinking just right now? but you have to promise me that you aren't gonna hit me or leave me or something like that" Dean asked smirking for the first time today. It's a good sign that he is healing.  
Castiel chuckled softly.

"Okay, Dean go ahead. And I promise you I'm not going to do such a thing. No way" Castiel answered.

"Okay then. I just thought about your lips" Dean said looking at those lips again.

"My lips?" 

"Mh huh, your lips. I thought about how would those lips taste like if I kiss those beautiful, and gorgeous lips of yours" Dean said without a tiny hesitation and Castiel's eyes went wide with that comment. His cheeks immediately turned into bright red and he ducked his face smiling that his signature smile.

"Deannnn"

"What.. I just being honest sweetheart"

"You are an unbelievable man Dean Winchester" Castiel groaned making Dean grinning at him more.

"Dean, Speaking of which did you get your dinner? I'm just asking because It's almost 2 am and I can hear your tummy growling" Dean sighed at the question.

"No Cas, I didn't have any strength for anything. Actually, this started in the afternoon, that's why I couldn't able to come to see you since then I was in my cabin, I didn't move a bit" Dean said.

"God Dean, why didn't you tell me earlier? You should eat something"

"It's okay Sweetheart, don't worry about me that much. I can double my breakfast in the morning. So it's not a big deal, and tell you what, when you worry about me like this, it's turning me on so much" Dean said grinning at him. As Castiel rolled his eyes.

"God Dean, definitely you are an unbelievable man"

Castiel said and tried to push him off from his chest. But Dean wrapped around him more tightly like an octopus and pouting at him.

"What? Are you gonna shove me away for saying that? C'mon, I just being honest. I don't want to lie to you for even a second" Dean mumbled.

Castiel chuckled softly.

"Dean, I'm not shoving you away, just give me a second, you are not gonna sleep on an empty stomach, not on my watch," Castiel said as Dean lift his head until he can see Castiel's face clearly.

"Aww Angel, you don't have to, it's okay, really okay," Dean said with shining happy eyes. He was definitely on cloud nine as he knows that Castiel cares about him a lot.

"Listen, I brought something, but you know it's not much, when I coming here, I remembered maybe you didn't eat something, because you said you were still in the office. So I quickly grabbed my leftovers, but it's just a thought, and besides, I can cook something for you quickly if you like to have something else. I mean something you think good with your situation now" Castiel said a little hesitantly.

But Dean's face lit with that like a Christmas tree.

"Sweetheart, are you kidding me right now? I was always dying to eat something made by your hands, just give it to me please?" Dean burst out and Castiel felt a relief. He nodded enthusiastically as Dean pulled out from their long hug a bit hesitantly.

Dean almost hissed when the coldness hit him as he lost Castiel's warm body.

"I will bring them" Castiel went outside to bring the bag full of leftovers and locked the door behind him.

"Dean if you don't mind I can heat them for you"

"Of course Cas. you know what, please think this is your house and feel free to do anything, I love anything you doing here, but also I'm sorry for you had to do all the things for me, I wish I could walk there and do it by my self, but I really don't think it's a good idea right now, and I'm sorry for that Cas" Dean said looking over him.

"What? Don't be ridiculous Dean. I'm very happy to do this for you, it's my pleasure don't think otherwise. And don't say sorry, I really want to help you"

Castiel said and walked towards the kitchen and took out the leftovers one by one and put those into the microwave.

"Dean, do you want to go to your room and maybe wash your face and change into your pajamas, meanwhile your food getting ready?" Castiel asked from the kitchen surprising Dean as he never expected something like that.

"Yes, yes please sweetheart, I would love that"  
Dean nodded like an idiot as Castiel chuckled at him.

"Okay, let me help you" Even Dean was getting better Castiel just held him by the shoulders when he walked to his room because he didn't want Dean to trip and fall down right now. Castiel helped him to wash his face and sit on his bed.

"If you tell me where are your pajamas I can get it for you" Castiel offers and Dean showed Cas where his clothes were, unconsciously because he actually can't believe this is happening. Castiel is in his room finding his pajamas for him. Castiel chose a nice and soft looking clean green color pajama set and gave it to Dean.

"Call me when you finish, and please don't try to walk yourself, I'm just right here, outside of the door," Castiel said kindly before walking outside of the door closing it behind him.  
Dean just gulped in disbelief. He changed into his pajamas making sure not fell to the floor.

"All are clear Cas," Dean said a bit loudly and Castiel opened the door and helped Dean again to come back to the dining room directly then he can eat there.

When Dean was settled at the dinner table, Castiel brought the food from the microwave.

"Actually I don't know if you eating those or not, but here we go, just try it," Castiel said putting a smoking spaghetti and meatballs plate and roasted vegetable plate, then he brought roasted chicken breast and few cheesy garlic bread slices.

Dean's eyes went wide as he licks his lips giving a hungry glance at the food.

"Oh my god, Cas this is so amazing. It looks delicious and smelling so good, can't wait to eat" Dean said before eating a fork full of Spaghetti. He moaned quickly into it.

"Sweetheart, you got golden hands, this is so delicious, I swear," Dean said and Castiel chuckled.

"Thank you, Dean. I'm glad you like it, now please eat"

"Mmm, everything is delicious, and Cas please join with me, there are plenty of foods enough for both of us"

"No Dean I already had mine, I'm full, thank you"

"Okay, then have a beer. please help yourself they are in the fridge, it's your first day in my home and please at least have a beer because unfortunately, I'm not in a situation to serve you any other way" Dean said sadly, but a mouth full of food.  
Castiel gave him a smile before come close to him and put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Don't worry about that Dean, I will have a beer. and by the way Dean, your house is very beautiful" Castiel said before going to grab a beer from the fridge.

"Thanks, Cas, but I should admit that it's kind of lit now after you came here," Dean said in a very genuine voice but Castiel laughed at him.

"You know, sometimes I wonder when will you stop flirting with me, Dean?" Castiel said chuckling.

"Never Sweetheart, I would never stop that, "Dean said in a serious voice.

"Good" Castiel said very low, looking at the beer label, almost Dean didn't hear it. But Dean heard it as his face lit with hope.

When finally Dean finished his late-night dinner, the whole food was gone and Castiel felt happy. And Dean was babbling about how delicious the food was and thanking Castiel.

"Cas it's amazing and I'm still processing the fact that you rushed to me so fast even you forgot to change your pajamas and of course never use your time for that but, even though remembered to take me food with you. That's really, really kind and nice of you" Dean said when Cas taking Dean's plate and other plates to the sink. Castiel gave him a warm smile.

"It's nothing Dean. Actually, I'm terrified after I understand what's happening with you and when I saw you, it's got worse. I was on the edge to drag you to the hospital, but I still think I should have done that, I mean you got it pretty bad Dean. I'm sorry but please you have to take care of yourself more than that"

Castiel said with pure concern about Dean as Dean stared at Castiel.

"Wow, it's the first time someone really tried to convince me to go to the doctor besides my family" Dean chuckled. His face is not paler, he got that beautiful, hot tan color back and those thousands of freckles are now shining and alive again. His beautiful lips get its color back. He is smiling just like normal. Even his breaths are steady a lot now.

"But believe me Cas, I had to have lots of medicine. But because of you, I'm gonna get an appointment again" Dean winked at Cas.

Castiel gave him a beautiful smile before walking to the sink.  
"Well that's sound good, thanks to Dean"

And then he started to wash the dirty plates and Dean yelped.

"Hey, No, please don't do that, I can do it tomorrow Cas, please. Don't even think about it," Dean said in a warning tone. But Castiel turned around to rolled his eyes for him.

"Really? Washing these three plates is not a big deal Dean. Just shut up"

"But Cas, I don't want to get the advantage of your kindness"

"Hey, it's not about kindness, I do it because I want to do, nothing to worry okay?" Castiel washed them and dried them before coming to sit next to Dean at the dining table.

"You are stubborn too, do you know Cas?"

"Yeah, Dean I have been told a few times before" Castiel chuckled.

"So how you feel now?" Castiel asked again.

"I'm feeling much better now Cas, I mean the breathing is not hard anymore" Castiel nodded happily.

"So, Dean then I think I should go now, you should get some rest"

"What? You are leaving now? Cas, it's almost 3 am, I mean I have a big guest room, you can stay, I don't want you to leave right now at this time, besides you are already in your pajamas Cas. please stay" Dean said sad way.

"Oh Thank you but it's fine Dean, I will be okay, and otherwise Gabriel is home alone and I didn't even talk to him before I leave, so I should go home Dean, otherwise he will be helpless," Castiel said before standing up and walking to Dean who pouting at him now.

"Oh I forget about him, yeah okay that's a good reason to be home," Dean said.

"Well, you think you can walk now without spinning around you?" Castiel asked when Dean tried to stand up alone.

"Yeah Cas, it's not spinning anymore," Dean said after putting a few experimental steps.

"Okay that's good, but promise me if something came up again you will call me or call Sam"

"I promise you, Sweetheart," Dean said giving Castiel full heart eyes. Dean felt his heart filled with warmth.

Dean rubbed the back of his head nervously before speaking again.  
"And Cas, you know, you are a true gentleman, never pushed me or never asked me about my sickness. I know I didn't tell you about this, this my thing. I mean I mentioned triggering my panic but didn't say anything about it. But I promise you I will tell you everything soon. I just didn't want you to see me like this, but you already saw me, and I'm not gonna hide anything from you. I will tell you everything when you got ready one day" Dean said looking at his palms. His voice was sad.

"Dean, I don't care about your sickness. I just care about you, I don't want to see you in pain, that's it" Castiel said. And Dean quickly lifted his head to look into Castiel's eyes as Castiel blushed.

"I mean, you are always very kind to others. And you have a good heart, and you are a good friend to me so of course, I care about you" Castiel finished even it takes his everything to say that but he had to say it to this man here, he deserved it.  
Dean's face lit by that.

"And Sweetheart thank you for everything. Really appreciate and it's so, so helped. Especially your warm hug and delicious food, and for YOU, thanks for everything" Dean said putting both hands in his pajama pants pockets. For stopping doing something stupid thing like grab Castiel by his waist and kiss his pinky, soft lips and taste him for hours.

"No problem Dean, that's what friends are for" Castiel smirked making Dean get out of his imagination.

Castiel had another thing to say before he left.  
"Oh Dean, I have to apologize for something, I'm sorry for being rude earlier when you call me, I just having a really bad, and weird day and was a bit angry with myself, and it's an unknown number and I got angrier. And I put it on you, I'm sorry, didn't mean that" Castiel said looking at Dean with apologies way.

"Hey it's totally fine Cas, but is there any chance happen to be that your day got bad and weird because I didn't come to see you, Angel?" Dean asked smirking at Castiel and Castiel was shocked at that.

"What? How did you?" Castiel started and Dean gave him a cocky grin.

"Well, I never thought I'd say this ever, but to be honest, Yes. I kinda get sad when you didn't show up" Castiel felt his cheeks burn now. How in the hell he confess like this. Damn Castiel you are giving many hopes to this beautiful man here.  
Dean got a goofy smile on his face as Castiel continued.

"Actually I thought you were done with me, and when you call, I thought you were trying to say me as you fed up with me, so I kinda get more upset, I'm sorry for my behavior" Castiel blushed harder than he had all night as he was ducked his head down. He tried to ignore Dean's bright eyes, but Dean's face sparkling with happiness from those words.

Damn, Castiel doesn't want me to lose hope in him. He really needs to see me every day. Hell, it makes him upset when I'm not going to see him. Fuck, Castiel needs me. Dean's heart screamed and he felt happy and he wanted to dance with happiness.

Without even thinking anymore Dean put his finger under Castiel's chin and lift his blushing face to catch his glaze. Dean has now pulled himself up to his full length, towering over Castiel. And Castiel shivered and felt his heart missed a beat when he sees this board chest and muscled man here. Castiel can't believe that how this Handsome as fuck, strong and huge man cuddled into his chest and sleep like a kitten a few minutes earlier.

"Sweetheart, I told you that I never ever get enough of you, I never gonna be done with you. I'm gonna wait for you as much as time you take, I don't care about it. All I want is you. And I promise you, I will never miss that again, I would definitely come to see you every day my sweet Angel" Dean whispered and Castiel went beetroot red.

"No, it's not what I mean Dean. God, I'm so selfish. see, I don't want you to come to see me every day when you busy with your work here, but I just missed you, but you don't have to do that, I swear, and especially no more gifts please" Castiel said quickly.

"Well, even you didn't mean it as that way, I want it. I want to see you every day. And you are not being selfish. Don't ever say so" Dean said.

They stared at each other for few moments before Dean pulled Castiel into his chest, snaking his hands around Castiel's soft waist, hugging him tightly. Castiel gasped but quickly hugged back humming as the familiar warmth wrapped around him like a dream. Dean's scent always made him like living in a dream and made his heart filled in peace and protective feeling.

"Dean, thank you for saying that" Castiel mumbled.

"Don't mention baby" Dean chuckled.

And after few minutes they pulled out and Castiel opened the door and walked outside. Dean sighed and walked after him. And when Castiel going to open his car door suddenly he was pulled back as he yelped. But he understood he was being wrapped up with Dean's strong arms again as Castiel chuckled before melting into Dean's chest again. Castiel can be used to this.

"I'm gonna miss you so much more and more since today Cas because now I know how it feels when you are in my life, it's gonna be hurt life here without your presence" Dean whispered and Castiel felt he lost on words.

Finally when they pulled out of the hug Dean still staring at the love of his life.  
Then suddenly Dean put his hand on Castiel's waist leaning in and pressed a soft, warm kiss on Castiel's forehead. Castiel closed his eyes when the first time Dean's lips touched his skin. Castiel felt he wants more. He wanted Dean's lips on his lips too but what? Wait? Castiel Novak are you sure that you are ready? His heart questioned him but he knew the answer, it was NO, not yet. so he just waited patiently.

Then Dean looked at Castiel's eyes, they are now open but no resistance in those beautiful blues as Dean leaned in again and pressed his second kiss on Castiel's cheek, almost touch the corner of Castiel's lips. Castiel shivered and Dean saw it. He gave him a lovely smile.

"Drive safe Sweetheart, please message me when you go home" Dean whispered as Castiel smiled shyly.

"Okay Dean, I will. And you get some sleep" He said before getting into his car.

"Okay baby, see you tomorrow," Dean said giving him a goofy smile and waving at him.

"See you, tomorrow Dean," Castiel said giving him another beautiful smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how's it? Please comment if you like it, because it's the only thing make me feel continue with this 😍❤  
> Thank you all.
> 
> Your kudos and comments are welcome 💕💕

**Author's Note:**

> Your big kudos and Comments are so welcome 😍😍  
> Have a great day.


End file.
